Sueño adolescente
by Mr.Zeze
Summary: Elektra / OC manejar para ir a algún lugar para más de un día. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando vuelva? Todo parece extraño y su nuevo amigo se esconde secretos para ella. Pero hay un secreto que debe ocultar a todos los demás ... especialmente Liam.
1. Conocer Scaggy

**If you want to read the story in English don't bother reviewing in anonymous because I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! log in and PM me because if I don't know who you are how am I meant to translate this all?**

Introducción  
_Vamos a comenzar, ¿de acuerdo? OK, yo nunca quise que esto sucediera. Yo en parte culpa Scaggy para toda la cosa, sólo porque comenzó la mañana llegó. Pensé que él acaba de ser como los niños normales en el vertedero. Sólo me di cuenta de que era diferente cuando Gus comenzó a hablar con él._

_"Scaggy? ¿Cómo se deletrea eso? ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre?"_

_Scaggy volvió a Gus, mirándolo como si quisiera darle un puñetazo a la cara. "¿Por qué me estás haciendo tantas preguntas? ¿Y qué pasa con el bloc de notas, estás escribiendo un informe sobre mí?"_

_Gus ha modificado ligeramente su tono. "No me pregunten 'tantos' preguntas, sólo me pidió dos, la misma cantidad que me pediste."_

_Tee interrumpió: "Eso es sólo Gus. Por lo general toma nota de las cosas, y cuando una nueva persona viene aquí, escribe su nombre."_

_"Bueno, él no está escribiendo mi nombre, sólo tiene que ir lejos." Scaggy caminó hacia fuera de la habitación. Todos le observaban. Nadie había hecho eso a Gus, ni siquiera yo._

_Yo era el único que decidió seguir Scaggy. Subió a su cuarto y me vio después. "¿Has venido a molestarme también?" , se preguntó._

_"No. .." Empecé. "Pero ha pasado un tiempo desde que una nueva persona a su vino. El último de ellos, Alesha María, llegó aquí hace dos meses."_

_"¿Y estás acechando toda la gente nueva a partir de ahora, entonces?"_

_"Está bien, sólo tiene que ir lejos. Sólo vine aquí para hablar de todos modos." Me alejó y yo no escuché que me persiguen._

_Fui a mi habitación. Mis paredes estaban vacías desde que había arrancado todos los carteles, hace unas tres semanas. Eso era porque yo no creo que sea necesario para decorarlo más._

_Me cambió cuando se convirtió en 15 años. No más peleas por cualquier razón, o temperamento ardiente. No sé por qué, pero es una especie de relacing a ser suave. No soy una niña buena, aunque, todavía entrar en discusiones con la mayoría de los otros niños en este basurero._

_Me di cuenta de que desde que salió de mi hogar de cuidado de pasada, yo estaba creciendo menos mal. 3 Años atrás en el día de hoy, me han estado torturando a un chico pobre en la calle para conseguir su dinero, o la falta de una tienda con Kali con las cosas robadas._

_Tal vez fue Tracy Beaker. Ella era la única que me entiende. La mayor parte de las situaciones que he estado en en Elm Tree, Tracy siempre estuvo ahí. Tanto si se paraba de Toby siendo intimidado por los Cobras, o discutiendo con mis padres, Tracy tenía que hacer algo. Pero ahora se ha ido, y se sustituye por un estudiante universitario pésimo, Melanie Jay._

_Nunca hemos realmente nos llevamos bien. Los otros como ella, pero nunca he visto ojo a ojo con esa mujer. Es por eso que estoy en mi habitación ahora mismo. Si yo salía de la casa para ir a algún lugar, ella me straightaaway llamar para pedir explicaciones. Y ella está constantemente insistiendo en que la ayude con algo, como ahora la más antigua de la casa. Sapphire queda a vivir en su propia casa en Durham. Sí, Harry todavía está molesto, pero es hora de que se siga adelante._

_Como iba diciendo, en lugar de llenar estas lagunas vacías, esta historia tiene un punto. Ahora voy a empezar a partir de cuando yo estaba escribiendo en mi diario, el mismo día en que Scaggy había llegado._

Capítulo 1 - mayo 2013

Mi diario era de tres cuartos de su capacidad cuando lo abrí. Estaba lleno de basura. Yo ni siquiera escribir en él todos los días, pero cuando lo hacía, era sólo mis pensamientos sobre las cosas. Escribí la fecha.

Alguien había entrado en mi habitación sin llamar. Como me di la vuelta, me dijo: "Quienquiera que sea posible sólo ...". Me detuve porque era Scaggy. Comencé a verlo por primera vez, y me refiero en detalle. Ya que no lo describen antes, haré ahora.

Había muy corto cabello oscuro que estaba un poco revuelto. Su cara tiene una cicatriz en la ceja unoticeable rizado izquierda. Sólo me di cuenta porque cuando me encuentro con gente nueva, siempre compruebo su lado izquierdo primero. La cicatriz era pequeña, no vale la pena mencionar.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de él, que no podía realmente ver de qué color tenía los ojos. Los labios de él, una especie de rosa claro. Similar a la de Liam, pero un poco más de color de rosa.

Su mano izquierda estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, y el otro estaba fuera, simplemente pasar a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Scaggy?" Como ya he dicho su nombre, me puse a pensar por qué en la Tierra que wnated ser llamado "Scaggy ', a menos que él piensa que es genial para llevar el nombre de la heroína.

"Hola, Elektra", dijo. "¿Qué haces por aquí para divertirse?"

"Pensé que no quería hablar antes", le dije, con los brazos cruzados.

"Bueno, he estado en este lugar durante cinco minutos y ya estoy aburrido. No hay nada que hacer aquí."

"¿Qué se puede esperar? Es una residencia. Yo no suelo hacer cosas para divertirse más." Cerré mi diario, sólo recordar que en realidad no escribir nada que él. "¿Está usted dispuesto a hablar conmigo ya?"

"¿Sobre qué?" , se preguntó.

"Cualquier cosa", le contesté. "Estoy aburrido también."

"Está bien," dijo. "Se empieza. Háblame de ti". Tuvo la audacia de sentarse en la cama, pero no dije nada, porque era algo lindo. Me di la vuelta en mi silla.

"Escuchen entonces," le dije. "Mi nombre es Elektra, ya que de alguna manera ya saben. Mi verdadero nombre es Mandy Perkins, pero nunca se me va a llamar así. Estoy en la atención porque mis padres y mi hermana mayor me encontraron una amenaza para ellos. Tengo estado en esta casa de cuidado para más de 2 años, pero fui a este otro derecho anterior. Oh, por cierto, no quiero entrar en el lado equivocado de mí, sólo pregunte a los otros niños. Tu turno ".

"Mi nombre es Scaggy. No voy a decir mi verdadero nombre aún, pero no me gustaría estar en el lado equivocado de mí. Yo estaba en terapia desde que tenía diez años porque mis dos padres murieron. I tenía unos padres adoptivos que sólo me sacó la semana pasada porque son unos coños que no podía volver a mi hogar de cuidado de edad porque su cierre;. es por eso que me puso aquí ".

"Así que ... Si tenías diez años cuando estabas en la atención, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"15", dijo, en un tono plano. "¿Tú?"

"La misma edad. Pero debo ser mayor, ya que yo soy más alto que tú."

"Nací el 2 de julio de 1997", dijo. "Y usted ...?"

"De ninguna manera. 12 de septiembre 1997. Estamos más antiguo aquí, entonces."

"¿Vamos?" , se preguntó. "¿Qué hay de esa chica que me estaba hablando en el salón? Ella parece ser la misma edad que yo, bueno, nosotros".

"Oh, te refieres Tee? Ella es casi 15 años, pero ella ni siquiera vive aquí, estaba de visita."

"Visit? Este lugar! Prefiero salir y tener un vodka pocos".

Me levanté de mi silla. "No vamos a tomar en los hogares de cuidado. Ni siquiera los trabajadores de atención de los animales." Me enderecé las rayas azules en el pelo.

"¿Quién dijo algo de beber aquí? Conozco un lugar donde podemos hacer eso."

"Pero usted acaba de venir a mi cuarto preguntándome si conocía algún lugar para tener un poco de" diversión ".

Scaggy levanté de mi cama. "Yo acababa de empezar una conversación. Ahora vamos a salir. Ambos de nosotros y de nadie más."

Estábamos fuera del vertedero. Tuve que colar a través de la cocina o en el caso de Gina Melanie me vio. Ellos no me dejaban salir a esta hora, las tres de la tarde.

Llegué a la puerta principal, cuando miré hacia atrás y vi Scaggy casualmente caminando pasas por Melanie y Gina.

"Adaptando bien?" preguntó Gina.

"Sí, todo está bien", respondió Scaggy.

"Ya te acostumbrarás a él. Nuestra última chica, Alesha Maria estaba bien en su primer mes."

"Está bien. Estoy saliendo ahora."

"¿A dónde? ¿Quieres mirar alrededor de la zona?"

"¿Qué se puede esperar? Yo no puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo." Empujó Gina pasado y se reunió conmigo en la puerta principal.

"Rápido, ahora!" Me dijo y empujó la puerta abierta. Tenía todas mis maletas y esas cosas porque Scaggy me había dicho que íbamos a pasar la noche por unos días. Salimos del lugar y dio la vuelta al lado de la plaza justo debajo de donde estaba Scaggy dormitorio. Scaggy recogió sus casos y nos fuimos a la parada del autobús. Explicó donde íbamos.

"Tengo unos mates en Raisingham que mantener algunas cosas para mí. Vamos a ir allí primero y me voy a presentar a ellos. No vamos a permanecer allí mucho tiempo, porque vamos a un bar después. OK? "

"Sí". Estaba a punto de ir correteando con este chico que apenas conocía. Aún así, tenían la misma edad y yo estaba cansado de los niños en Elm Tree. Nunca había soñado con hacer esto.

Cuando el autobús se acercó a nosotros, vi Scaggy poner algo en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros. Un encendedor.

Vivir en el vertedero hacía parecer extraño a mirar los objetos tales como cuchillos, lgihters, etc Quiero decir, la última vez que vio a una era cuando Carmen y prendí fuego a Tyler y Rick (compañeros de casa de edad) cosas.

Scaggy y subí al autobús y me senté recta en la parte de atrás, yo en el asiento de la ventana. Mi mano derecha, que estaba en mi rodilla, superó a su manera de Scaggy, casi tocándose.


	2. Registrarse en un hotel

Nos bajamos en un lugar lejos del vertedero. Miré la hora y eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, lo que significaba que el viaje había durado una hora. Scaggy no me habló mucho en el autobús, que sólo estaba mirando por la ventana. Mientras lo hacía, me miraba fijamente.

Levanté la vista hacia el signo por encima de nosotros: ¡Bienvenido a Raisingham. Scaggy me llevó más cerca de una calle cercana. "De esta manera".

"Hey, no me arrastre!" Me gruñó, pero lo siguió.

Él me llevaba a este edificio de tipo casa de campo. Parecía que la suerte de la casa de mis abuelos, no, mis bisabuelos que vivimos Esto 'cottage' tenía ventanas con periódicos pegados a través de ellos. Algunas partes del techo de paja estaban rotas, y pude ver varias hojas volando por allí.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?" Le pregunté. "¿Qué hay que hacer aquí?"

"No nos vamos a quedar aquí", dijo Scaggy. "Venga, vamos a entrar"

Subimos por el camino muertos y Scaggy golpeó con fuerza a la puerta. Una persona que miró por la mirilla antes de abrir.

"Scag! ¿Cómo has estado?" La forma en que hablaba, y la ropa que llevaba me dijo que no estábamos en Newcastle más. Este chico era más alto que Scaggy, más robusto. Él tenía un arete en una oreja, y el anillo de la barbilla, lo que me escalofríos. Su capucha estaba gris oscuro, y debajo, vi que llevaba una camisa rosa.

"Hey man", respondió Scaggy. "Yo sólo vine aquí, para recoger un poco de mi papel".

"Ah, ¿debería haber dicho," se fue de camisa rosa chico. "¿Y quién es esto entonces?" Él me miraba.

Scaggy asintió con la cabeza para contestar. Le dije: "No. ¿Quién es usted? Déjame adivinar, si es Scaggy, entonces usted debe ser ... marica".

Camisa de color rosa sólo se rió. "No. Yo soy Justin. Encantado de conocerte."

"Estoy Lex. Abreviatura de Elektra." Tomé su mano y la sacudió.

"Mucho gusto", respondió.

Los tres nos aventuramos en la casa. Estaba lleno de gente extraordinariamente con los objetos. La habitación principal había cajas de cosas todos amontonados. Atravesamos el pasillo y vi las puertas a cada lado, tal vez los dormitorios de algunos compañeros de casa. Oí voces procedentes de cada habitación, pero nadie salió de ninguna puerta. También me di cuenta que fuera de cada una de estas habitaciones, un par de zapatos fue alineado en el suelo.

Justin llevó a mí ya Scaggy a una habitación más abajo. Estaba cerrada, pero Justin usa su llave para poder entrar.

La habitación parecía como si no hubiera sido utilizado durante años. No tenía ventanas, y el suelo estaba cubierto completamente con periódicos. Había armarios en todas partes con las etiquetas de los nombres de la gente en él.

"Vamos a buscar la suya", dijo Justin. Caminó alrededor de algunos gabinetes y se detuvo en uno de ellos. Se agachó y lo encontró. "Aquí está." Sacó un abierto de las cajas y sacó un sobre. "¿Cuánto?" preguntó Justin.

"5000", dijo Scaggy.

"Tanto a la vez?" preguntó Justin.

"Sí, vamos a salir esta noche", dijo Scaggy misteriosamente.

"Oh, está bien," dijo Justin, conseguir un fajo de dinero en efectivo fuera del sobre. O se supone que ese era el Scaggy 5000 había pedido.

"Vamos a ir ahora", Scaggy me dijo. Me tomó la mano y salió corriendo de la casa. Me aseguré de que te dije adiós a Justin.

Scaggy y yo estábamos ahora en la carretera principal. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Le pregunté.

"¿Quieres ir de nuevo al vertedero?"

"Definitivamente no", le contesté.

"Entonces me siguen", dijo Scaggy. Yo le seguía a todas partes en esta ciudad hasta que nos detuvimos en un hotel.

"Nos vamos a quedar aquí esta noche", dijo Scaggy. "Vamos a dejar las maletas y todo aquí".

Me alegré de dejar de levantar las pesadas bolsas, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar aquí. Íbamos a estar en un montón de problemas cuando-si regresamos al vertedero.

El hotel se llamaba Durham Sal Hotel que me ha dicho el paradero del lugar en el que se in Scaggy y entré, y vi que las paredes eran todos blancos. Los suelos eran de mármol y el mobiliario era brillante. Scaggy había escogido un lugar especial para nosotros para alojarse.

Hicimos la reserva en el mostrador. "¿Hay alguna habitación disponible?" Scaggy preguntó a la mujer delgada detrás de la suite.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" -le preguntó.

"18", dijo Scaggy frialdad.

"Hay algunas habitaciones disponibles, pero primero tengo que ver su tarjeta de crédito."

"Estamos pagando en efectivo", respondió Scaggy.

"Lo siento, sólo se aceptan tarjetas de crédito aquí." Me di cuenta de que ella todavía dudaba de edad Scaggy.

"Estamos pagando en efectivo", repitió Scaggy. Él sacó unos billetes de veinte libras por un total de £ 100 y se deslizó hacia la mujer. Ella respondió dándole una llave.

"La habitación 420 en la planta 4 ª. Cinco noches solo, ¿entiendes?"

Scaggy asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos directamente al pasillo, buscando el ascensor. Fue a la derecha y entramos los dos.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?" Scaggy preguntó.

"Está bien", le dije.

"Mejor que el basurero?"

"Sí".

Los dos nos bajamos en la 4 ª planta, y caminó por el pasillo. Había puertas marcadas 401, 403, 405 a un lado, todos los números impares. Así que supuse que nuestra habitación iba a estar en el lado opuesto.

Scaggy desbloqueado habitación 420 con la llave que la mujer había dado a él. Entré y vi la ropa de cama de lujo al instante. Las sábanas eran de raso, y había una manta de lana que pone en la cama de matrimonio. Un televisor estaba directamente en frente de la cama, al lado de una mesa que tenía un librito de canales disponibles en.

Me fue más allá y vio que había otras dos habitaciones conectadas a éste, un baño y una habitación separada con un baño.

"Vamos," dijo Scaggy. "Hemos venido aquí para dejar nuestras cosas y se van."

"¿A dónde?" Le pregunté.

"Out. Dije que conozco un lugar donde se podía beber."

"Oh, bueno. Ya es hora de que tenía un poco de diversión adecuada".


	3. Nuevos Amigos

Estábamos en el bar con Scaggy y algunos de sus amigos. Los conocía de cuando vivía en Durham hace 5 años. Había seis amigos en total.

Louisa, el alto con el pelo largo y los 16 años. Tenía los ojos verdes españolas.

Martyna tenía 15 años, y tenía el pelo marrón que se extendía más allá de sus hombros. Se parecía un poco a mi hermana, Melissa.

Tristán era un hombre alto de raza mixta chico con el pelo muy corto. Tenía un clavo en la oreja izquierda. Parecía ser una pareja con la chica a su lado, Rose. Ambos eran 16. Rose tenía una cara bonita, muy bonita, que me hubiera gustado que tenía las cejas ordenadas igual que ella. Parecía una persona muy amable conmigo.

Cole era un caucásico de 15 años con un anillo de labio. No parecía hablar mucho. Junto a él había otro chico llamado Amos. Tenía 17 años. Tenía el pelo corto y un poco de barba en el mentón que me pareció que se veía un poco lindo. Este tipo era flaco y tenía la camisa metida en el pantalón.

"Se trata de Lex, todo el mundo", Scaggy me presentó a todo el mundo. Todos dijeron hola. Todos se pusieron en un rincón tranquilo del bar. Me senté junto a Martyna, que estaba en el extremo de una mesa. Scaggy se sentó en el otro extremo, al lado de Amos.

Scaggy sacó unos billetes y se los entregó a Amos. "Nos comprar algunas bebidas después". Él sólo le pregunto porque el resto de nosotros no se veía suficientemente grandes y que no tenía identificación.

Amos se acercó al camarero mientras el resto del grupo tenía una conversación. Me separé de ellos y fue a ver qué estaba haciendo Amos bebidas para nosotros. El camarero fue a la nevera y sacó unas botellas alcohólicas grandes. Amos entregó el dinero, pero fue detenido por el barman.

"Un momento. ¿Tiene alguna identificación?"

Amos deslizó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se lo mostró al hombre. El hombre lo miró con atención. "Eso no se parece a ti."

Amos dijo: "Vamos, vamos que lo tengamos. Nadie lo sabrá".

El camarero se detuvo por un minuto. "Espera, ven por aquí."

Dejó atrás a Amos a través de la plataforma e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Amos hizo y se volvió hacia la oscuridad al lado de la nevera. No podía oír lo que decían más, así que fui a tomar una mirada más cercana. Vi que estaban hablando, y luego asintió Amos. El camarero presionado Amos contra la pared. Yo sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Amos dejar que el camarero 30 años de edad besar a él por lo menos 10 segundos. Volví a mirar el grupo para ver si estaban mirando, pero estaban demasiado ocupados hablando. No se había dado cuenta de que me había ido.

Amos y el camarero apareció a la vista y me vio.

"Lex?" Parecía un poco sorprendido. "¿Viste eso?" agregó, un poco más tranquilo. Asentí con la cabeza. "No se lo digas a nadie".

Yo no he dicho nada. Nunca he visto a un hombre besar a otro hombre en la vida real. Decidí que el camarero como un perv espeluznante.

Volvimos a la mesa con el alcohol recién comprado.

"Está bien. Vamos a conseguir pissed ahora", anunció Tristán.

No nos quedamos en el bar para beber. El pis-up estaría en casa de Rose mientras sus padres estaban ausentes.

Todos nos dejó el pub, la celebración de botellas de alquilo. Me entregaron el Lambrini por Amos. Entonces nos pusimos en camino a la casa de Rose. Era las 7 y media por ahora. Yo no pensaba en el vertedero en absoluto, estaba completamente fuera de mi mente. Yo en realidad no importa que yo no estaba en un hogar de cuidado más, y que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que sea devuelto.

Scaggy estaba junto a mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. "Vamos, que va a estar bien. Usted no tiene que estar nervioso en torno a estas personas".

"No estoy nervioso", le dije. Yo no mantuvo su brazo lejos de mí. El resto de ellos probablemente pensaban que éramos una pareja, pero no me importó.

Nos detuvimos en el apartamento de Rose. Yo habría esperado una chica hermosa como ella vive en un edificio de lujo, pero sólo era un viejo piso del consejo. Rose giró la llave y todo salió pulg

"Es hora de fiesta!" fue Rose.


	4. Noche de borrachera

Todos nosotros estábamos sentados en la gran alfombra cuadrada de salón de Rose. Sacó unas gafas grandes de la cocina y le dio a cada uno de nosotros.

Scaggy se quitó el jersey y le reveló su camisa de manga corta color turquesa que llevaba puesto. Sus brazos estaban pálidos y tenía alrededor de derecha Band-Aid en el centro de su izquierda, donde por lo general se obtiene su análisis de sangre. Debe haber tenido una inyección hecho allí recientemente.

Louisa dio alrededor de unas pastillas de éxtasis. Nunca tomé ninguna 'E' antes, así que decidí que hoy sería el día para probar uno. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Todo el mundo estaba listo para comenzar. Rose vierte la mitad de las copas con Vodka. No bebí, sin embargo, esperaba a que alguien más para empezar.

Tristan tenía un cigarrillo en la boca. "¿Alguien tiene fuego?"

Scaggy entregó su encendedor a él y Tristán encendió su pitillo.

"¿Quieres un chip?" , me preguntó.

"Está bien, entonces," le dije. Me tiró la caja de cigarrillos Sterling. Me uno sacó y lo puso en mi boca. Yo sólo había fumado una vez en mi vida, cuando yo solía estar con los Cobras. Se Kali que me metió en esto. Estábamos en su casa y ella se iluminó para mí. Pasé la tos próximas horas. Eso fue cuando tenía 12 años, así que estaba preparado para eso ahora.

Después de algunos miembros del grupo comenzaron a beber, lo hice así, cambiar el cristal y el cigarrillo en la boca. El vodka comenzó a sabor ahumado, y el cigarrillo comenzó a probar alcohol. Cuando mi vaso estaba vacío, me acerqué a llenarlo de nuevo.

"Lo haré por ti", sonrió Martyna en mí. Tomó mi vaso y lo llenó hasta el tope con Lambrini. "Hey Lex". La miré. "Me atrevo a beber esto de una vez."

"¿Por qué?" Yo le pregunté.

"Para ver si eres lo suficientemente valiente."

Yo estaba preparado para esto. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y se vierte todo el contenido del vaso en la boca. Me tragué entera.

"Wow", comentó Martyna. Me dolía la garganta un poco, así que tomé un largo trago de su cigarrillo. Yo no lo quería más, así que se lo di a Cole.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba borracho. Metí la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pastilla de éxtasis y se lo metió en la boca. Me di cuenta de que todos los demás en la habitación estaba volando por ahí, o tal vez yo no estaba viendo correctamente.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y golpeó algo duro, pero no me dolía.

"Hey, Lex, sal de mi rodilla por favor. Estoy esperando a Rose." Era Tristan. Me había golpeado la rodilla mientras estaba tumbado en el sofá. Busqué Scaggy. Él estaba allí y lo vi en una luz diferente. Corrí hacia él.

"¡Ahí estás! ¿Estás enojado todavía?"

"No, todavía no. Siéntate, vamos a jugar Spin the Bottle".

Yo vi en el suelo, apoyando mi cabeza en la pierna de Scaggy. Su brazo izquierdo me cubrió un poco, lo cual me dio una visión completa de la tirita. Yo tenía ganas de llevarlo a cabo.

"Rose". No sé que gritaba, pero yo la vi girar la botella de vodka vacía. Cerré los ojos.

"Oh, Lex, eres tú." Scaggy me levantó.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Resultó que la botella me señaló.

"Oh, no hay lesbo", le dije, levantándose.

"Así que no soy yo," dijo ella. Rose. Rose se levantó.

"Vamos", me dijo Scaggy. "No me mnd".

Así que me fui directamente a Rose y le dio un gran beso en los labios. Probé su brillo labial y todo. Luego volvió a sentarse.

"Estoy sentado siguiente ronda", me anuncia. Me acosté en el piso mirando el techo, pero parecía tan aburrida que me miraba por la ventana en su lugar. Todo parecía tan rápido. Saqué mi teléfono. No me di cuenta de que tenía tantas llamadas perdidas de Melanie Jay. "¿Quién es ese?" Me pregunté.

Fui a la cámara y lo arrojó a la vista de video. Yo mismo grabado. "Hola a todos, este es Lextra esta noche en mayo de 2013. Estoy en la casa de un amigo, y yo soy tan alto que vosotros no me creéis? Mírame a los ojos". Moví el teléfono más cercano. "Ah, y por cierto tuve mi beso lésbico primero!" Puse mi teléfono lejos.

* * *

El tiempo pasó sin que me diera cuenta. No recuerdo qué más me levanté a la casa de Rose. Creo que entré en una habitación donde estaba Louisa, que llevaba un sujetador. "Tetas bonitas", le dije, dándole un poco apretado.

"Tienes un buen conjunto también", me dijo. Scaggy me sacó de la sala antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de apretar la mía.

"Vamos Elektra. Cálmate".

"¿Qué hora es?" Le grité.

"Son las diez en punto, y tenemos que ir a casa."

"¿Quién quiere volver a la aburrida vertedero viejo?" He dicho.

"No, el Hotel de Sal. Nuestras cosas están ahí". Me llevó hasta la puerta y salimos.

"Hey". Me di cuenta de algo. "No estás borracho".

"Yo no lo soy." Sus ojos eran de color rojo y se detuvo un momento para reír.

"Usted tuvo la marihuana? Quiero un poco!" Me quejé.

"Todavía no. Espera a que estemos en el hotel. Mira el estado de ti!"

Mis piernas temblaban y Scaggy me tuvo que sostener todo el camino hasta el hotel. Señalé el número de puerta. "Así que por eso lo llaman 420."

Me calmé un poco cuando entré en nuestra habitación. Todo era exactamente como lo había sido antes de que nos fuéramos.

Scaggy lanzó una articulación.

"No, gracias", le dije. "I don 'lo quiero más." Fui al baño a beber un poco de agua. No quería que cada aliento que llevó a oler a Lambrini / Vodka. ¿Quién sabe lo mucho que me dañó mi cuerpo esta noche. Maldita sea.


	5. Noche de pasión

Volví a la habitación y vio Scaggy desvestirse. Dios, su cuerpo parecía tan tentador. Estaba allí de pie, en topless, con sus vaqueros y calcetines en pie.

"Espera, parar", le grité. Scaggy acabo de dar cuenta que entré en la habitación. No le importaba que él estaba medio desnuda delante de mí.

"Scaggy, vamos a hacerlo".

Él se quedó perplejo. Su ceja se acurrucó y algunas líneas apareció en su frente. Me dieron ganas de avanzar aún más.

"¿Qué?" , se preguntó.

"Es. Vamos a perder la gran V." Sólo me decidí hacer esto porque estaba borracho en parte. Yo no sabía lo que me estaba metiendo. Scaggy parecía un poco nervioso cuando le mencioné el gran V. Tal vez él no era virgen. No me importaba.

"Elektra, que está seguro de esto? Usted ha hecho más que me conoció hoy. No quiero hacer nada que te haga sentir incómodo".

"Scaggy. Nosotros somos amigos. Usted es el único que se acercó a mí, el que puso su brazo alrededor de mí hoy en día, ya que estábamos caminando. Por favor, vamos a hacerlo. Yo no he tenido una relación apropiada antes".

Scaggy hizo una pausa para pensar. Él dijo, "OK Elektra. Esté preparado cuando vuelva." Salió de la habitación.

Me quité. Saqué mi reflejos azules porque yo no quería que ellos se ponen mal estado mientras estaba sucediendo ".

Dejé mi sujetador, bragas y calcetines. Como él. Luego me senté en la cama. Esperé Scaggy volver. Él lo hizo, y él estaba ocultando algo.

"Esto era lo mejor que podía hacer", dijo. Se lo llevó más cerca. Era una funda de papel film atado con una cinta elástica. Yo sabía lo que él estaba tratando de construir.

"Eso es suficiente", le dije. "Ahora los pantalones, fuera!"

"Erm, Lex, que está bien si me acosté mientras usted va en la cima? Estoy un poco cansado."

"Bien", le dije. Me bajé de la cama y lo observó quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos.

Él lo reveló. Era grande. Me pregunté si el Durex casero podría durar sin que se rompa, debido a esta gran polla como para caber dentro de mí. Se colocó en la cama con las piernas abiertas. He hecho el siguiente movimiento. Me quitó las bragas y se unió a Scaggy.

Me entregó la película se aferran. "Toma, ponte esto para mí". Yo torpemente lo tomó y lo mejor que pude para envolverlo alrededor de su polla. Me di cuenta de una cicatriz más grande alrededor de la ingle.

"Whoa! ¿Cómo diablos fue eso?" Le pregunté. Me acarició suavemente pero él hizo una mueca todavía.

"Por favor no hacer Lex. Ese fue un trabajo mal afeitado. Tengo la hoja de afeitar profundo pulg"

Con el condón colocado cuidadosamente en ahora, he procedido. Mi sujetador seguía encendida, esperando Scaggy a arrancarla y acariciar mis pechos espera.

Bajé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, mirando sus dedos se abren camino hasta mi sujetador atado, lentamente desenganche. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Scaggy, uno que no había visto desde esta mañana. Mis pechos eran libres y erecto, y Scaggy me tiraba más a él.

Nos miramos a los labios, y mis pechos se sentía extraño para ser presionado contra el cuerpo de otra persona. Mi lengua baila su manera en la boca Scaggy como él empujó dentro de mí. Dejé que mis labios se vaya y se ha llevado mi cabello lejos de la cara. Me aferré a su pene y lo puso en mi trasero.

Nunca me había sentido así antes. Su polla colgado fluctuaba dentro y fuera de mi abismo de terciopelo. Me sentí más ligero que el aire. "No te detengas, SCAG! Go!" Grité. Nunca pensé que alguna vez iba a hablar de esta manera. Casi no pude reconocer. Lancé un suspiro y miró Scaggy. Su rostro estaba desencajado, yo esperaba que no terminaba todavía. Me agarró del pecho y se frotó los pezones con mis dos manos, suavemente excitante.

Su cuerpo estaba bombeando a la mía, pero yo estaba perdiendo mi ritmo, así que me senté con la espalda recta. Scaggy puso sus manos en mi culo y me sacudió más fuerte ...

Scaggy Punto de vista

Se realizó en como durante aproximadamente 15 minutos. Ninguno de nosotros tenía un orgasmo todavía. Mi polla se iba a follar, como yo deseaba para que se inicie borbotones. No pasó nada.

Yo quería que fuera más rápido, pero yo estaba perdiendo la erección. Tenía que hacer algo.

"¡Alto!" He dicho.

Elektra miró hacia mí, con los ojos brillando. "¿Estás bromeando? Has terminado ya?"

"No," dije, desconectarse de ella. "Es mi turno en la cima." Le dio la vuelta, esta vez se quedó atrapado en la cama. El film transparente sentía incómodo en mi barra, así que lo saqué y lo arreglaron, a continuación, poner de nuevo.

Lo ofrecí a Lex. "Aquí, tirar de esto." Cogiendo a mi polla, Elektra me dio un trabajo de la mano hasta que fui capaz de continuar.

"Ya es suficiente", le dije. Cambió su mano por el coño, y esta vez, yo estaba listo. Fui más rápido, sin importarle que su pierna estaba en contra de la herida cerca de mi jimmy. Oh, fue abrasador dolor, tuve que apretar los dientes, pero espero que ella pensaba que yo estaba disfrutando de esto.

Puse mi nariz contra su cuello, tratando de obligarla a venir. Pero era mi turno. Sentí la llegada familiar de mis bolas, corriendo en mi uretra, pero esta vez no me avergonzaba. Esto fue por placer.

Yo no iba a parar. No hasta que todo salió. Gemí mi clímax. Aquí estaba, dejé que mi cuerpo tenso y permitió que mi esperma para ser liberados. En todos lados. Cara de Elektra estaba contento. Ella era feliz ahora que se terminó todo. "Gracias a Dios que se acabó."

Mi esperma fue por todo el condón. Debo haberlo llenado, porque mi polla estaba sintiendo todo pegajoso.

Solté mis manos en Elektra, empezando a eliminar todas las heces no utilizados.

Espera un momento ...

La ruptura del condón! Oh sh-. Empecé a recoger toda la leche que se había derramado en su arranque, esperando desesperadamente que no había ido in Recogí todo el semen que descansaba sobre sus piernas. Lex pensó que yo estaba tratando de despertar. "Se puede detener eso ahora, estoy hecho".

Mis manos estaban cubiertas de mi propio semen, se sentía asco, pero tenía que deshacerse de él. Cogí el preservativo y lo colocó en el sorteo al lado de la cama. Luego me fui al baño a lavarme las manos. El espejo me recordó que yo estaba desnudo, y que yo todavía tenía manchas de semen en mi meato. Me registré. Vaya, yo no recuerdo haber colgado esta. Bueno, tal vez no le presté atención a mis pedacitos desde ... el accidente. El incidente. Lo peor que le había sucedido en mi vida. Elektra no puede saberlo, pero creo que está sospechando. La forma en que yo no bebía demasiado por si me soltó el secreto, y ella vio la cicatriz enorme en mi ingle. Tengo que protegerla de lo supiera.

Me froté un poco de lavado de manos sobre mi polla y luego se lavan apagado, usando el fregadero. Estaba a punto de saltar a la ducha cuando me di cuenta de que todavía tiene mis calcetines. Y me acordé de otra cosa: yo no había conseguido mi teléfono. Oh broche de presión. Debo de haber dejado en casa de Rose. Tuve que ir allí ahora.

Me sorprendí al encontrar Elektra sentado en la cama en su ropa interior. No parecía en lo más mínimo hecho polvo. "Eso fue jodidamente genial, ¿no?" Ella miraba fijamente mi erección formación.

"Lo mejor que he tenido nunca", le contesté. "Lex, tengo que ir de nuevo a Rose. ¿Está bien? He dejado mi teléfono allí y lo necesito de vuelta. ¿Va a estar bien si te quedas aquí por tu cuenta? Vuelvo no más de una hora . "

"Sí, lo que sea", dijo. "Voy a tener la TV para la compañía".

Me vestí de nuevo en mis boxers grises, sin molestarse en poner mi camiseta encendido, apenas levantando la capucha sobre mi cuello. No es que fuera frío, voy a estar bien. "Pásame los pantalones, ¿quieres?" Llamé a Lex. Ella les lanzó hacia mí y me miró ponérselos. Cogí mis entrenadores, se los puso y salió de la habitación.

Miré la hora en el reloj del salón: 11:15 pm. Esperemos Rose todavía está despierto.

Vi a un chico, un poco mayor que yo, el check in en la recepción. Tenía el pelo corto, era muy guapo, y tenía un claro acento cockney.

Mientras caminaba a mi lado, me dijo "Usted es lright?" Miré de nuevo a él. ¿Parece extraño hablar con todos los que conoce? Pasé junto a él y salió del hotel en el que he perdido mi virginidad con una chica ...


	6. Liam?

Yo estaba en la cama, no realmente ver la pantalla del televisor. Ya era tarde, así que probablemente sólo películas de adolescentes cachonda y esas cosas estaban encendidas. No me sentía mareado nunca más, me sentía bien, pero quién sabe lo que voy a ser como en la mañana?

Tomé mi teléfono. Había un montón de llamadas perdidas de Melanie Jay, y uno de Gina Conway. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Me quieres de vuelta o algo así? Scaggy acababa de dejarme aquí sola. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Yo estaba empezando a meditar que estaba mintiendo. No dejó fuera de lugar porque su teléfono. No sé qué es, pero voy a averiguar qué pasa con él.

Estaba empezando a sentir un poco de calor en esa habitación, así que recogí mis ropas y dstarting a sentir un poco de calor en esa habitación, por lo que ecided ir a dar un paseo fuera.

Salí de la habitación, pero no la bloquee. Me acordé de que tenía las llaves Scaggy. Oh well.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminó por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Alguien estaba dentro, como vi el número en él subiendo. Se detuvo en el cuarto piso y se abre. Sólo había una persona en el mismo. Un hombre. Era una especie de palish negro, y tenía el pelo corto. Era más alto que yo, y tenía los formadores de diseño en.

La cabeza me empezó a doler cuando vi a este chico. Las imágenes fueron corriendo a través de mi cabeza. Vi cosas distintas, como el vertedero, Tracy, y algunos residentes antiguos. Me di cuenta de que estaba en el salón. Empujé a un muchacho de camisa rosa de una mesa de billar.

"Liam? ¿Eso es verdad?" El hombre me miró, como si tratara de recordar quién era yo.

"Elektra Reloj Cal? Elektra de Elm Tree House? Ese eres tú?" Wow. Su voz me wenchanted. Era más profundo del tha que había sido la última vez que lo vi más de dos años. Miré su cara más adecuada y vio que tenía la más pequeña barba en crecimiento. Tal vez me equivoqué al llamarlo hombre. probablemente era todavía un adolescente, pero el hombre, había cambiado.

La puerta del ascensor estaba a punto de cerrar, pero Liam se detuvo con la mano y me alcanzó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Usted todavía tiene que ser chico o algo así. ¿Hay alguien que conozco aquí?"

"Uh, no. Suficientemente loco Nadie me sigan a Durham. Yo como que ... se escapó."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Vamos a caminar y hablar." Me desperté con él, sin saber a dónde íbamos. Fuimos al otro pasillo a la izquierda, donde las habitaciones 350 a 399 eran.

"Um ..." Le expliqué. "Es sólo hoy me fui. Este chico nuevo en el vertedero, Scaggy, nos escapamos juntos".

"Scaggy?" reflexionaba aboutt el nombre. "De todos modos, seguir adelante."

"Salimos hoy. Era su idea, y yo le seguí. Él fue a la casa de alguien para recoger un poco de dinero-mucho. Así es como llegamos a este hotel."

"¿Cuántos años tiene este tipo?" , se preguntó.

"15. Pero él es mayor que yo. ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? ¿Tu hermano te echaron?"

"No, yo no vivo con él. Voy a la universidad, y tengo un trabajo también. Estoy viviendo aquí hasta que conseguí mi propio apartamento. Venga a mi habitación." Entré en la habitación 370. Fue más elaboradamente decorado de 420. Las cortinas estaban allí antes de gamuza y dos camas individuales en el lado de la habitación. Pude ver un arte situado en una de las camas, que tenía una colcha de color rosa. Las plumas estaban fuera de la caja arty.

"¿Alguien más estar aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Si. Sapphire. Ella está fuera con un amigo esta noche."

Oh. No es de extrañar que estaba pensando que el lugar Durham me recordó algo. Pero Sapphire realmente vive en este lugar? Impresionante, como el verdadero hogar que había pasado era un apartamento de mala calidad Newcastle con los vecinos groseros y suelos desnivelados. Nos metió en problemas cuando hay Johnny "accidentalmente" se deslizó en apartamento de un desconocido.

"Sapphire? Yo no estoy sorprendido. Ella nos dijo que se mudaba a Durham. Así que supongo que te dijo todo lo que ha ocurrido a lo largo de los años."

"Sí. No puedo creer Tracy Beaker izquierda. Ella era la careworker apuestas que teníamos. Ah, y me enteré de que Mike consiguió el año pasado un MBE. ¿Cómo fue eso?"

"No preguntes," gemí. "Ese día, estábamos votando sobre quién debe ir con Mike y ..." Continué llenando los espacios en blanco alrededor de ese día. No podía creer que Liam O'Donovan estaba aquí. Y yo estaba en la misma habitación de hotel que él. Yo mal estaba enamorada de él cuando nos conocimos, y ahora que era mayor, me finaally podía hablar con él sin sentir vergüenza.

"Así que Liam. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?"

"18. Apenas unos meses atrás".

Por segunda vez esa noche, tuve una idea loca. Me tentó Liam al respecto. Al principio, trató de rechazar.

"No esperen, Elektra. No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?" He dicho. "Vamos. Usted podría hacer mejor que Sapphire. Oí que ella no vale la pena hacerlo."

"No. Yo y Sapph son sólo compañeros de cuarto. No estoy follando ella. Tu novio se vuelven locos si se entera."

"¿Quién, Scaggy?" Me dijo, disgustado. "Ese tipo me restó esta noche. Dice que fue a buscar a su teléfono, pero apuesto a que hay ahí fuera, tenerlo apagado con otras chicas. Él está guardando secretos para mí."

"Elektra, no hemos visto desde hace dos años ..." Se detuvo porque me estaba quitando mi superior. "Oh cr-"

Liam terminó por ceder, y me lanzó por los placeres de esta noche. Maldita sea, yo estaba tirando a los cerebros de Liam O'Donovan. Si las chicas en Elm Tree sabía, serían tan celoso.

Yo estaba tratando de reír a carcajadas cuando Liam hizo estas exclamaciones. Era su acento londinense que sonaba tan hilarante, los outbirts ya que estaba siendo penetrado por él.

Yo no uso un calcetín amor esta vez, pero me convencieron de que Liam me tomaría la píldora del día después de mañana.

Cuando todo terminó, me acosté a su lado, recordando aquellos tiempos anteriores cuando no se llevan bien. Eso fue todo ahora, cuando yo estaba tratando de construir una nueva vida para mí mismo.

"Bye Liam, es pasada la medianoche y tengo que volver a mi habitación. Era divertido esta noche."

Liam gruñó en respuesta y lo vi cerrar los ojos. Chico tonto y no molestarse en vestirse. Me puse la camisa y la ropa interior de él y lo puso en la cama. Me vestí y luego apagó la luz al salir de la habitación. lo que una noche loca. Esto no habría ocurrido si no hubiera conocido a Scaggy.


	7. Resaca

Me fui directamente a la habitación 420 y Scaggy vio acostado en la cama en ropa interior solamente. Estaba dormido, por lo que debe haber querido decir que había regresado hace ya bastante tiempo.

Me sentía muy cansado después de un largo día largo, así que decidimos ir a la bolsa también. Me envolví mis brazos alrededor de Scaggy, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo me rodean.

* * *

Whoa ¿qué hora es? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ay, mi cabeza! ¿Es esta la resaca de tomar sobre mí? Mi cabeza estaba corriendo duro. Mi mente estaba pasando por un montón de cosas.

Vi las imágenes de esta noche. Beber en casa de Rose. Al entrar en un hotel. Viendo a Liam.

La habitación estaba tan oscura. ¿Dónde estoy exactamente? Este no puede ser el vertedero. Estoy de vuelta a casa? Hay alguien que se acercaba a mí. ¿Es eso mamá? Papá? Melissa?

¿Cuándo será esto otra vez? Nunca he tenido una resaca antes. Me levanté, pensando en una manera de detener este dolor. Luego se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo de alguien a mi lado.

Tuve una sensación de malestar en el estómago. Oh no, me queda la indigestión también? Esto no puede estar bien. ¿Cuándo este FOLLANDO acabado sintiendo?


	8. Mañana Siguiente

No me sentía tan brillante miró por la mañana. Todo parecía me rodean como si yo fuera un niño perdido en el bosque. Yo no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo que pasó anoche.

Yo estaba acurrucado al lado de alguien. Al instante me tiro de la cama. ¿Dónde exactamente estaba yo?

El reloj marcaba las 10:30. YO? PM? Las cortinas estaban cerradas, yo no lo sabía. Me acerqué a ellos y se los abra. La luz brillante irrumpió en la habitación. Miré hacia afuera y vi una hermosa ciudad. Era una mañana que no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Cuando me suele levantarse y mirar por la ventana, todo lo que veo es la hierba vertedero. Este fue-

"Lex?" La voz detrás de mí se volvió mi sangre en el hielo. Me di la vuelta y vi a un niño de la misma edad que yo en ropa interior solamente. Casi me gritó. "Soy yo, Scaggy".

Cerré los ojos, tratando de recordar todo lo de ayer. Todo lo que tengo es ... huyendo. Justin. Dinero. Un hotel. Nuevos amigos. Entonces ... potable. Eso debe haber sido por qué me olvidé mucho. Yo había tenido una mala resaca.

"Scaggy?" De pie en su ropa interior, con el brazo izquierdo sigue mostrando que el yeso maldito que estaba pegado a su piel. "Err ... ¿Pasó algo anoche entre tú y yo?" Respiré profundamente, poniendo mi mano en mi entrepierna, preguntándome si me había descubierto.

Scaggy vaciló. "Bueno ... sí. Erm, lo hiciste, dime que quería. Prácticamente me obligaron".

"¿Qué?" Yo no sabía si estar enojado o avergonzado. "Eso no suena como yo. ¡Qué mal se había ido yo?"

"Bastante malo, ya que lo hizo por una pastilla de éxtasis con un vaso entero de Lambrini".

"I. .. realmente hizo eso?" Todavía luchaba por recordar. Me hubiera gustado que no tomé tanto anoche, era tan difícil concentrarse en lo que pasó. Entonces rápidamente me ocurrió algo.

"Scaggy? Te acordaste de usar protección, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, yo no podría haber sido tan estúpido para olvidar un condón?"

"Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que hizo uso de uno. Después de que había terminado, me lo sacó y lo tiró. ¿Quieres comprobar la papelera?"

"Uf, no, gracias", no podía soportar ver la evidencia de que había perdido mi virginidad. "Oh, espera," dijo Scaggy. Señaló el cajón al lado de la cama. "Hay algo de mi desorden. Pongo el condón poco más allá. Algunos deben haber permanecido allí".

Aparté la vista. "Por favor, sólo tiene que fregar o algo así, no quiero mirar. Y, por cierto, puso algo de ropa."

Me volví a ir al baño a hacer mis deberes matutinos. El espejo mostraba mi post-coito cara. Wow. Yo no podía creer que realmente lo hizo. Empedrado o no, yo sería el primero en salir de las Cobras de perder mi virginidad antes del 16. Y con una piff también. Kali se jactaba de sus últimos 13 novios, pero nunca había hecho nada con ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde, volví a la habitación. Scaggy vestía ahora en un cráneo camiseta y vaqueros algunos. Bueno. Se veía tan normal como parecía ser ayer. "Lex, había una cosa que quería preguntarte."

"OK disparar".

"Ayer por la noche, dejé mi teléfono en casa de Rose y yo fuimos allí para conseguirlo mientras nos alojamos aquí. Pero la cosa es que yo no estaba solo por alrededor de una hora y cuando volví no estabas aquí. Revisé el baño, pero tú no estabas allí. ¿Sabes dónde estabas? "

Me pareció muy duro. No, no podía recordar nada sobre el sexo así que ¿cómo podría yo recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después?

"No lo sé. No soy sonámbulo, sin embargo, para que pueda obtener ese supuesto fuera de tu mente."

"Sólo me preguntó. Dicho sea de paso, conseguir la mañana-después de píldora en la actualidad." Me quedé muy sorprendida. "Er, me dijiste que usaste protección".

"Lo sé, pero sólo en caso ..." Me eché a reír. "Suenas como Gus". Él no entendió la broma. "Está bien, está bien, voy a tomar la píldora o lo que sea." Me concentré de nuevo en el vertedero. Cuando ya me iba de vuelta? Yo sólo había estado ausente por un día, pero se sentía como una semana. Si me aburro aquí yo iré detrás; Scaggy sólo tendría que guste o aguantarse. ¿Cómo podía odiar al vertedero unos minutos después de su llegada? ¿O es que él tiene un problema con todos los hogares de cuidado? Ese pensamiento me hizo recordar un momento en que Liam solía utilizar la ventana del primer piso para escapar.

Liam ... De repente, algo saltó en mi mente. No sé lo que era, pero vi la cara de Liam, pero no se parecía a él. Yo estaba hablando con él, su rostro maduro, y el acento Depper.

¿Qué estoy pensando? No lo he visto en más de un año.

Scaggy interrumpió mis pensamientos. "Elektra, vamos a volver a salir hoy".

"Yo estoy para eso", le contesté.


	9. Salir

Ese día salimos, no con amigos de Scaggy. Estábamos en la ciudad sólo va a las tiendas y comprar cosas. Bueno, era sólo la compra de Scaggy, ya que tenía la mayor parte del dinero.

En una de las tiendas, vi esta chaqueta mariquita que tenía lentejuelas adjunto. Me recordó a uno de los compañeros de casa en el árbol de olmo; Alesha María. Ella tenía 14 años y estaba obsesionado con la adición de sus propios accesorios para ropa. Lo cogí de la percha.

"Scag-¿qué tal esto?" Se lo mostré a él, abrirlo para mostrar los patrones de color verde y gris en el interior.

Él dijo: "Se ve bien, pero es un tamaño demasiado pequeño para ti."

"No es el tamaño correcto en realidad." Yo no quería que le dijera que sería para alguien en el vertedero. Se podría pensar que yo quería volver allí ahora mismo.

"Bueno, lo que tú digas." Él me lo quitó y lo añadió a la canasta.

Usted puede preguntarse por qué yo estaba haciendo algo bueno por alguien en la DG, pero la verdad es que Alesha María es el único residente que no ha logrado molestarme. En realidad no me habla mucho, salvo cuando llegó por primera vez, y otras veces para decir "hola" y "adiós".

* * *

Más tarde, nos fuimos al centro comercial, con bolsas de compras. Scaggy sugerido que deberíamos comer ahora y me dijo que estaba bien.

Estábamos almorzando en un café llamado el Priz. Salimos a la calle para que nuestros alimentos en las sillas y las mesas de la zona. Yo estaba un poco cansado de los acontecimientos de ayer y Scaggy parecía perfectamente bien. Se quitó la capucha y fue allí en su camiseta. Vi el yeso.

"¿Qué es eso? Nunca llegué a preguntarle," le dije.

"Thhat? Eso fue sólo una inyección que todavía me duele." Era una pobre excusa, así que cogí el brazo. "¿Está ocultando algo ahí abajo? Como un tatuaje?" Tiró de su brazo hacia atrás para que no pudiera arrancarla.

"Déjalo salir Elektra".

"Bien". Yo no quería más comida. Se me está enfermando. Después almorzamos, nos decidimos a salir de la cafetería. Scaggy puso su brazo alrededor mío.

¿Era real. ¿O sólo me utilizan para que yo pudiera mirar bien en él? Yo no lo sabía, pero no dijo nada.

Después de un tiempo, Scaggy me llevó a un lugar cerca de un parque en decadencia. No hubo realmente nadie allí. Estábamos caminando cuando de repente algo me golpeó. Miré hacia abajo y vi que había una yema de huevo por mi frente, y una concha rota en el suelo. "¿Quién hizo eso?" He dicho.

Miramos adelante y vio a dos personas pequeñas en frente de nosotros. Uno de ellos llevaba unos huevos y el otro estaba mirando. Scaggy acercó el uno con los huevos. Él era un muchacho, de unos diez años de edad.

"¿Fuiste tú?" le preguntó. El otro-a-girl le dio un grito y salió corriendo.

Le dije al chico: "¿Por qué usted acaba de lanzar el huevo a mí? ¿Tu mamá te enseñará modales?" El Bo se quedó en silencio y se retiró.

"Oi! Responde a mi novia", dijo Scaggy, de una manera que nunca había oído hablar. El chico dejó caer uno de los huevos que tenía en la mano y salió corriendo.

Yo y Scaggy lo persiguió y alcanzó pronto porque él era sólo un poco. Scaggy lo agarró y lo arrastró más cerca. "Usted no me acaba de hacer caso omiso de esa manera!"

El chico finalmente habló. "Yo no estaba destinado para ella. Fue un accidente".

"Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno," escupió Scaggy. En realidad escupió al niño y empujó con fuerza en el suelo, boca abajo. Cuando el muchacho se levantó, vi que su nariz estaba sangrando y que tenía un par de contusiones en el rostro.

Scaggy y me fui. "Er, wasn'tt sombrero un poco demasiado duro?" Le pregunté Scaggy. "Él sólo quiere, diez años."

"No debe haber estado tirando cosas a ti."

Eso fue muy raro. Scaggy debe haber sido muy protector conmigo.

* * *

De vuelta al hotel, me enfermé muy mal. No sé por qué, debe de haber sido algo que comió. Scaggy no se dio cuenta, y yo no se lo dije porque no quería que él se preocupe por mí. Salí de la habitación y miró por el pasillo. Había un chico ahí abajo que me resultaba familiar. Llamé a la habitación 420, "Scaggy Yo sólo voy a dar un poco".


	10. Quiero volver

Fui por el pasillo a este chico que estaba allí de pie, fuera de la habitación. Me vio venir, y se veía muy nervioso.

"Oh, eh, eh Elektra", dijo. Este muchacho me conocía? Me di la luz del pasillo a verlo más claramente, era de noche en estos momentos.

"Liam! Eso eres tú. Sabía que no era un sueño."

"Por supuesto que soy yo. Hablamos ayer por la noche, ¿verdad?" Mi mente cuando vi las imágenes de hablar con Liam en una habitación. Debió de ser cierto entonces. Me lo ha visitado Scaggy mientras estaba fuera.

"Oh. Bien," dije. "Yo no sé, porque he olvidado la mayor parte de lo que pasó ayer".

"Estabas borracho no eran ustedes", dijo Liam materia-de-los hechos. "No me sorprende".

"Sí, lo era. Pero no se sabe muy bien lo que hacía. ¿Por qué te quedas aquí?" Inmediatamente, una niña un poco mayor que él llegó.

Ella le dijo: "¿Ha estado esperando aquí por mucho tiempo? Recuerde, usted me dio la clave de esta mañana." Esta chica era mestizo y tenía pendientes de oro en aro. Su pelo era una especie de rizado y sonaba un poco malhumorado. Ella no me había mirado todavía. "Oh hi there."

Fue entonces cuando lo supe. "Eres Sapphire, no es usted?"

Sapphire me miró correctamente. "De ninguna manera. Eres tú, Elektra. Sólo he dejado hace 5 meses y ha cambiado ya. ¿Qué pasó con las rayas en el pelo?"

Me toqué el cabello, buscando los reflejos azules que siempre usa. Pero no estaba allí. ¡Oh, no, debo haber olvidado de poner en esta mañana.

"No, no he cambiado", le dije.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tú no tienes 16, sin embargo, no se puede mover fuera del vertedero".

"Um ... Voy a volver mañana. Estaba harto de este lugar." Decidí que yo tenía razón. Me volvería mañana mismo.

"¿Cómo ha sido todo el mundo?" Sapphire preguntó. "Es Harry todavía allí? ¿Todavía quieres que yo sea su madre?"

"Oh, sí", le dije. "Él está constantemente hablando de ti, preguntándose si su nueva casa se inundó de nuevo, de modo que usted pueda regresar". Sapphire se rió. "Mira, para que pueda traerle un recuerdo de ti, ¿por qué no tomar un video de ustedes diciendo lo que está bien donde vives?" Le sugerí. Saqué mi teléfono, y haciendo caso omiso de todas las llamadas perdidas, me fui a los vídeos.

"Está bien," dijo Zafiro. "Él no me ha visto en mucho tiempo". Después de presionar el botón de grabación mientras Sapphire dijo que su mensaje a Harry acerca de cómo ella estaba bien y que algún día vendría a visitarlo. Liam también agregó un poco, aunque yo no creo que Harry lo reconocería al instante.

Después de ayudar a despedirse de él y para ella, volví a mi habitación para decirle Scaggy que quería volver a Elm Tree mañana. No parecía demasiado narked. "¿Qué? Así que no importa que yo realmente quiero volver allá?"

Scaggy dijo tranquilamente: "Es tu elección. Sólo quería pasar unos días de todos modos." Todo estaba bien, entonces. Decidí volver mis llamadas a Gina. Cogió al instante.

"Hola Gina," le dije.

"Elektra? Así que estás vivo? ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo huir así?, La policía ha estado aquí y todo!"

"¿Qué? Sólo han pasado más de un día. ¿Por qué tienen que involucrarse para?"

"Porque tú no eres el único que falta" Yo podía oír su voz escupir en el teléfono. Oí la voz de Mike en el fondo, y el teléfono se pasó a él.

"Elektra, dos de ustedes han estado desaparecido durante el día de ayer. No sé por qué comprar algo que pasa. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Me voy a volver, que es donde estoy. Así que no te preocupes. Scaggy Y está conmigo, así que no nos esperamos hasta mañana."

"¿Así que estás con él también?" Me colgaron. No podía soportar todo lo que gritos, me estaba haciendo mal.

Scaggy verme en este estado y suponía que yo estaba molesto. Se inclinó para que podamos abrazar. Me sentía muy cansado, así que se quedó dormido en sus brazos.


	11. De vuelta a casa

Cuando me levanté, me sentía peor que nunca. Yo no sabía lo que me pasó. Era como si tuviera un dolor menstrual muy mal. Vi Scaggy de pie. Estaba completamente vestido, a diferencia del correo.

"Elektra, levántate. Nos vamos en un rato."

"Déjame," me quejé. Pero tenía que levantarse. tenía el pelo por todas partes. Me levanté y me trasladó hasta el baño, donde me di una ducha. Cuando terminé, me vestí y puse mis reflejos azules en. Scaggy llevaba una camiseta gris con pantalón negro y zapatillas blancas. Completar con el legendario yeso en su brazo.

Me volví a salir cuando él dijo: "¿De dónde crees que vas?"

"Volver". Anuncié.

"Toma un poco de desayuno en primer lugar." La comida no era muy agradable. Preferiría haber masticado mi propio pelo apagado. Cuando todo había terminado, empaqué todas mis cosas para que pudiéramos salir. Ah, sí, tuve que llevar todas las cosas que había comprado.

* * *

Tuvimos que parar en casa de Justin de nuevo, por lo que podría volver Scaggy parte del dinero que le prestó. Por cierto, me dijo "adiós" a Liam y Zafiro antes de irme. Scaggy ni siquiera se les reconoce, pero Liam alzó la ceja cuando él lo vio.

Así que ahí estábamos, sentados en el autobús que nos llevaría de vuelta al vertedero. ¡Qué extraño dos días ha sido.

Scaggy estaba golpeando a su teléfono durante el viaje, y me fui a la mía. Sorprendentemente, no funcionó porque había perdido su carga. Así que fui a comprobar lo que estaba haciendo Scaggy. Estaba enviando un mensaje a alguien llamado Jackie. Él nunca mencionó a nadie llamado así.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en nuestra parada, nos bajamos y tomó todas nuestras cosas de nuevo al vertedero. Se trataba de 11 de la mañana.

Llamé a la puerta, y unos segundos más tarde, Melanie abrió. "¡Ahí estás! ¿Dónde has estado tanto? Te llaman en la oficina de Mike ahora".

Al entrar, vi las caras de las escaleras mirando a nosotros. Carmen, Gus, Jody, Alesha María y Lily. Tenía que haber venido por su visita. Estaban susurrando gallina nos vieron. Grité hacia ellos: "¿Puedes ir mucho lejos? Esto no es un espectáculo." Vi Gus escribiendo en su cuaderno.

"Vamos", dijo Melanie. Scaggy y yo fuimos a la oficina donde Gina y Mike eran. Nos vimos con las maletas.

"Tú planeaste esto no es cierto?" Mike dijo. "¿Dónde van los dos?"

Me habló. "Oh, viajamos por todo el mundo. Paramos en Nueva York por un rato y se quedó otra vez."

"Ya está bien de que el sarcasmo, Mandy," dijo Mike.

"Elektra" He dicho. Él me ignoró y se volvió hacia Scaggy.

"Scaggy, ¿verdad? Aún no hemos cumplido correctamente. ¿Por qué te tun de descuento en tu primer día? Yo voy a tener que decirle a su trabajador social acerca de esto."

"No tienen ni siquiera un trabajador social más", replicó Scaggy.

"Ahora sí", dijo Gina. "Y Elektra, esto va en su archivo."

"¿Cuál es el punto?" He dicho. "No es como si me hubiera ido por un año. Vamos, vamos." Yo y Scaggy a la izquierda y vio a algunos de los niños de pie justo fuera.

"Vete", les dije. Subí a mi cuarto para guardar las cosas. Entonces vi la chaqueta mariquita y recordó que fue por Alesha María. Llamé a su puerta y me dijo: "Adelante"

Entré y le mostró la chaqueta. "Hola Alesha María. Mientras estaba fuera, tengo esto para ti." Ella lo tomó y lo inspeccionó el interior. "

"¿Ha agregado las lentejuelas ti mismo?" Preguntó ella.

"No, ellos ya estaban", le dije. "Yo lo tengo como un regalo para ti."

"¿A dónde fuiste?"

"Fui Durham con ese chico nuevo. Ok bye, me voy a mi cuarto."

"OK, gracias por esto", dijo. Estaba a punto de regresar a mi habitación cuando vi a Harry con Jeff.

"Adivina a quién vi ayer", le dije. "Sapphire".

"Estás mintiendo", me dijo.

"Honest no lo estoy. Tengo un video de ella en mi teléfono, pero tiene que ser primeros cargos". Harry se alejó, obviamente me incrédulo.

En mi habitación, me ponía mis cosas cuando entró Carmen "Hola Elektra. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ese chico?"

"Acabamos de salir, eso es todo."

"¿En serio?" Ella dijo. "Te ves diferente, eso es todo."

"Y el mismo aspecto por lo que salir".

Fui a la clavija para que yo pudiera cargar el teléfono.

* * *

En el almuerzo, fui a mi lugar habitual, pero esta vez, junto a mí era Scaggy. La gente seguía mirándolo sin decir nada.

El almuerzo se servía, y era una especie de pastel de verduras con crema de chantilly una para el postre. Terminé todo, pero tuvo que irse rápidamente a usar el baño. Me cansé de todo. Se sentía como si mi estómago estaba a punto de derramar porque seguía saltando dentro de mí. ¿Qué había de malo en mí? Estaba cada vez bulímica?

Decidí no salir para el resto del día, sólo quería quedarme en mi habitación. Yo estaba mirando a través de mi teléfono cuando Harry entró

"Jeff quiere saber si realmente tienes un video de Sapphire. Le di el teléfono." Aquí, sólo buscarlo. Debe ser el último allí. "Puse mi cabeza contra la pared.

Oí la voz de Sapphire viene a través del teléfono y le recordó al instante acerca de Liam. ¿Qué estaba haciendo todavía estar con esa chica? Entonces oí algo más. Mi voz se arrastra en una fiesta. Me levanté y tomé el teléfono de Harry. "Usted no tiene que ver eso".

"Cuando se le venga a visitarme?" preguntó Harry.

"No contenga la respiración. Ella es todo el camino hacia abajo Durham. Vas a tener que encontrar una nueva mamá." De repente me arrojó allí mismo, en el suelo.

Harry se encogió un poco. "¿Debo llamar a Mike por venir?"

"No. Sólo tiene que irse. Y salir, necesito un descanso."


	12. Nulo

Una semana más tarde, me sentía mucho mejor. Hablé con Scaggy que no parecía que se me evitaba. "¿Puedes decirme ahora tu gran secreto?"

Scaggy enarcó las cejas. "¿Qué secreto? Yo no tengo ninguna."

"Todo el mundo tiene un secreto, Scaggy. Te vi el envío de un texto a Jackie."

"Jackie? Um, ella es mi hermana ... quien tiene 23 años. Casi nunca la veo, así que sólo le preguntaba cómo estaba."

"No me mientas, Scaggy. Estás siendo como mis padres. Tratando de volver en el retrato de familia. Mentiras todo el mundo!" Estaba a punto de hablar, pero le interrumpí-. "No me hables a menos que quieras decirme algo verdadero."

Me alejé, dejándolo reposar allí. No me importaba. Él me llevaba a los lugares y de repente me mientes. Decidí que tenía que salir.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" preguntó Melanie.

"Yo voy a salir." Pasé junto a ella y dejó el vertedero.

Para ser honesto, yo realmente no sé dónde quería ir. Podría haber llamado a mis amigos y preguntarles si querían ir a ninguna parte. Por otra parte, la mayoría de mis amigos me ignoran. Así que se acercó a la señal de Elm Tree House y reflexionó. Yo estaba mirando mis manos.

Whoa. ¿Cuándo se vuelven tan hinchado? Mis dedos eran más gruesas de lo que habían sido antes, y más sangre se bombea a través de ellos. Volví al vertedero y buscó Melanie. La encontré hablando con Gus.

"Sí, siempre se puede cancelar esa cita con el dentista si usted quiere ir a su clase de piano tan mal." Ella me vio. "Hola Elektra".

"Melanie, ¿qué le pasa a mis manos?" Les mostré a ella.

"Hmm. ¿Ha estado poniendo en más peso? Parece que usted ha sido mordido por un insecto repugnante. Tengo un poco de crema que puede ayudar." Nunca se acercó a los insectos. Pero yo estaba subiendo de peso?

En la sala de la ayuda, Melanie me dio un poco de crema. "Es Frote todas partes, y si persiste, sólo tiene que ir al médico. Podría ser terminal algo. Eso es lo que aprendí en la universidad".

Yo no estaba realmente escuchando, pero no pensé en ir al médico. Fuera lo que fuese, no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?


	13. El descubrimiento de la enfermedad

Era casi un mes desde que Scaggy y me había escapado. Hice lo hacen con él hace unas semanas. Le pedí disculpas por ser tan mal humor, y me dio un beso. No delante de los trabajadores de atención o los niños, sin embargo.

Era el 8 de junio, un sábado. Yo estaba arreglando mi pelo en mi habitación cuando entró Carmen "Hola, Elektra, es cierto que Scaggy es tu novio?"

"Oh perderse Carmen. Sólo porque usted nunca ha tenido uno."

"Sí que tengo", respondió ella.

"Ah, sí?" He dicho. "¿Quién?"

"Rick", dijo. "Teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto porque no quería que nadie más para averiguarlo. Rompimos justo antes de irse a vivir con sus padres."

"Hmph. Es por eso que seguía a escondidas en su habitación por la noche? ¿Estabas ocupado en conseguir dos ahí?"

"Cállate", dijo, y se fue.

Mientras caminaba por las escaleras, Mike me llamó. "Elektra, algunos padres adoptivos para Jody están en la sala de estar. Gina usted quiere traer una bandeja de comida para ellos."

"Erm, no puede alguien hacer eso?"

"Er, no. Están demasiado ocupados. Go".

Así que fui a la cocina, donde Gina tenía una bandeja con dos tazas de té. "Toma esto, ¿quieres?" Así que lo llevé cuidadosamente a la sala de estar, donde un brusco Edad Media pareja estaba sentada. Estaba a punto de poner la bandeja, cuando sentí una punzada en el estómago y se me cayó la bandeja.

Las copas de golpear la mesa y el té derramado por todas partes. La pareja se levantó para salir del paso.

"Lo siento", le dije. "No era mi intención hacer eso". Mike entró "Elektra, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

"No es mi culpa, yo sólo lo dejó caer."

"Está bien, no quiero nada para beber", dijo la mujer, la fijación de sus gafas. "Tal vez sólo algunas de squash."

Acabo de salir de la habitación a toda prisa y vio a Melanie Jay, que era sorprendentemente tarde. "Oh, hola Elektra. ¿No deberías estar haciendo sus tareas de la mañana?"

"Erm, no en este momento no puedo. Me tienes que llevar a los médicos."

"Oh. Haga um, ¿no deberíamos decirle a Mike primero?"

"No, sólo lo llamara cuando lleguemos allí".

* * *

En la sala de espera, Melanie Jay volvió hacia mí. "Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"No lo sé. Acabo de estar en la sala de estar sujeta la bandeja cuando de repente me acaba de caer. Tuve un sentimiento extraño dentro de mí."

Melanie estaba escuchando atentamente. Ya sabes lo que dijo antes de que ella era pésimo? Bueno, retiro lo dicho, porque ella probablemente sólo se preocupa por nosotros, los niños. Ella es un sustituto de Tracy, y eso está bien porque necesitamos un trabajador de tan joven como ella.

"Mandy Perkins", fue el anuncio. Me encogí en el nombre. Me levanté, y lo mismo hizo Melanie. Nos dirigimos a la habitación, el nombre del médico fue la señora Klan-re. Le expliqué acerca de mi estado corporal durante el último mes, acerca de las enfermedades repentinas y bandazos.

"¿Cuándo fue su última menstruación?" Ahora que lo pienso de ella, no ha tenido uno durante más de un mes.

"¿Ha estado comiendo bien?" Le respondí que yo tenía. "OK Mandy, yo te voy a dar uno de estos", me entregó un palo. "Hay un baño en allí, así que tómate tu tiempo."

Me daba miedo esto. No pensé que esto podría ser cierto, pero no había una manera de averiguarlo. Entré en la cabina y se puso en cuclillas. Me puse el palo dentro de mí y yo en él aliviado. Unos minutos más tarde, volví a mi médico.

"¿Y bien?"

"No me mires."

Ella tomó el bastón de mí. "Voy a echar un vistazo a continuación. Ooh, surgió como positivo. Felicitaciones."

Así que era cierto. Que iba a ser madre. Y Scaggy era el padre. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Dr. Klan-re continúa. "Ahora, al ver que usted es sólo el 15, tiene que tomar una decisión si usted está manteniendo al bebé o no. Aquí están las líneas de ayuda que usted puede llamar."

"Mantenga sus líneas de ayuda jodido a ti mismo!" Grité y salió del despacho. Melanie estaba esperando. "Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?"

"Sabes condenadamente bien lo que es! Estoy embarazada".

Rostro de Melanie se convirtió en un color que nunca había visto hacerlo antes. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo Seguramente no podría."

"Fue ese chico! Lo hicimos. Nunca supe que esto iba a pasar".

"Ay", dijo Melanie. "Eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?"

* * *

Estaba de vuelta en mi habitación. Le rogué a Melanie no decirle a Mike. Tuve que decidir primero qué hacer. ¿Iba a mantener esta cosa o no? ¿Qué diría mi madre se han dicho? ¿Mi madre ni siquiera importa ya?

Y Scaggy. Él es el padre del niño y no sabe aún. Siempre he querido tener hijos, y no puedo borrar esta dentro de uno de mí. Es demasiado.


	14. Al salir

Envolver una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, me fui de la casa. fue el 19 de junio, y todavía no le había dicho a nadie. que tenía que hacer algo. Tomando mí mismo lejos de este lugar no serviría de nada. Yo no iba a la escuela hoy. Puse mi mano sobre mi ombligo. Había algo debajo, viviendo y respirando. Pero se me va a dar una vida o no?

Alguien me agarró por detrás. Fue Scaggy. "No va a la escuela, ¿eh?"

"Tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Y eso incluye permanecer lejos de ti."

"¿Qué he hecho?"

"No lo sé", le dije. "¿Qué, no me dejas en paz".

"No, yo voy contigo". No estaba vestido con su ropa de la escuela. Llevaba un negro camiseta que era demasiado corta para él, y unos pantalones tan bajos que se podía ver la mitad de sus boxeadores.

"Tira eso!" Me dijo, alzando sus pantalones para cubrir su ropa interior. "Muy bien, ¿a dónde vamos?" Le pregunté. Tuve que romper con suavidad.

"No lo sé. Vamos a dar una vuelta".

* * *

Terminamos en un lugar cerca de un embarcadero. El mar estaba justo al lado de nosotros, y nos quedamos en un lugar luminoso rodeado por casa. "Venga, vamos a ir al puente," le dije. Había unos bancos de aquí, donde podíamos ver el mar.

"Scaggy?" Yo quería hablar con él ahora. "¿Alguna vez has querido tener hijos?"

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a los bebés reales, vivas?"

"Sí, exactamente eso."

Él me dio una respuesta directa. "Uh, no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?"

"Bueno, yo. Yo los quiero. Eso es después de casarse."

"Oh, vestidos de novia no le conviene Elektra. Carmen me dijo."

"Carmen le dijo qué?"

"Bueno, ella dijo que le vi una vez en un vestido de dama de honor, y es totalmente no te ves. Debí haber estado allí para verlo."

Suspiré. "Me alegro de que no / que era culpa de mi hermana estúpida. Bien, he cancelado su boda."

"¿Quieres una E, Elektra?"

Me levanté de la banca. "Uh, no, no. De todos modos, vamos a regresar". Pero tomé la E de todos modos.

No debería haberlo hecho, ya lo sé. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba tirado en un charco. Scaggy me estaba llamando. "¡Sal de ahí, podrás coger un resfriado." Me estaba riendo demasiado ocupado. Scaggy tenía que sacarme de allí. Estaba bien embarazoso, delante de toda esta gente. Me aferré a Scaggy mientras caminábamos por el puente en nuestro camino de vuelta.

Me pareció que Carmen me espera en Elm Tree. "¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela hoy? Patena señorita estaba buscando."

"No lo sé. Yo no quiero ser un friki, yo prefiero tener un poco de diversión". Caminamos por dentro.

"¿Qué te pasa? Desde que te fuiste con ese chico, has estado actuando muy raro.

"Bueno, por supuesto. Usted no sabe lo que es llevar un bebé!" Entonces me di cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

Carmen se quedó sin aliento. "Espera, ¿qué?" Se hizo un silencio repentino. "¿Estás embarazada?" No se dio cuenta de que ella ha hablado demasiado alto. Su declaración fue tan mortal como una cuchilla. Al instante, todo el mundo quedó a la vista. Careworkers, los niños y ... Scaggy.

"Elektra, ¿es cierto?" "Mike preguntó con calma. Miré a Melanie Jay, que miraba lejos.

"No." Subí las escaleras, empujando a Frank y Jody. Entonces Mike estaba hablando con Melanie. "¿Lo sabías?"

Yo no quería oír más. Corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. ¿Cómo iba a explicar yo? Y Scaggy estaba allí, ignorantes de todo hasta que Carmen le gritó. La voy a matar! No, cálmate Elektra. Tú eres el que te expuesto.

He oído discutir las escaleras, y no eran los niños. Era Mike y Melanie. Tenía que hacer algo. Salté de mi habitación y me di cuenta de que no había nadie en el rellano. Deben haber estado muy ocupado chismes sobre mí. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, y vi que todo el mundo estaba lleno de gente alrededor de la puerta de la oficina, escuchando pulg yo no podía dejar que me vean, así que me colé a través de la otra manera de llegar a la segunda puerta de la oficina.

"¿Cómo puedes saber acerca de esto, pero no dijo nada de nosotros? Yo soy el careworker Head". Eso era Mike.

Melanie habló después. "Pero ese era su problema. No se puede esperar que te diga las cosas que estos jóvenes no quieren que usted sepa." Me eché a través de la puerta. "Mike, le pedí que lo mantenga en secreto. Por eso no se lo dije."

Mike quitado toda su ira. "Elektra, ¿por qué no salir de esta sala, tenemos cosas de que hablar."

"No, yo me quedo. Y el resto de la tripulación están detrás de esa puerta, escuchando todo".

Gina fue a la puerta y la abrió. "Así es. Out. Todos ustedes!" Mike se volvió hacia mí. "Elektra, tenemos que saber exactamente lo que pasó."

"¿Sabes lo que pasó. Tuve relaciones sexuales, y ahora que estoy embarazada. Eso es todo hecho".

"¿Hasta dónde estás?" -Preguntó Gina.

"Hace poco más de un mes".

"Correcto," dijo Mike. "Hay que pensar en algo para hacer. Si vamos a mantener, tenemos que enviarle a una residencia diferente".

"Bien, entonces. Voy a seguir, por lo que puede ser enviado a otro lugar."

"No estamos tomando esto muy en serio, eres Elektra? Esto es algo que realmente debería pensar".

Salí de la habitación. ¿Qué debo pensar / que no quería tener el bebé de todos modos. No me importaba nada. Yo quería buscar Scaggy y hablar con él. AHORA.


	15. profunda conversación

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" -gritó.

"Baja la voz", le dije. "Cualquiera podía oír."

"Mira, es la mina de bebé?"

"Por supuesto", le dije. "¿Quién más iba a tener ...?" Entonces me detuve y comencé a pensar en lo que realmente ocurrió esa noche. ¿Sabía que sólo tienen relaciones sexuales con Scaggy? Pensé en el día siguiente. Fue Liam mirando mis tetas cuando comenzó a hablar. Si hubiéramos?

"Está bien", le dije, tratando de explicar. "Tal vez no es la suya. Creo que tuve relaciones sexuales esa misma noche con alguien más."

"Genial", respondió Scaggy. "Ahora hay un poco suertudo por ahí a cargo de su bebé, y ahora ya no volveremos a encontrarlo porque vive en Durham".

"No sé si va a ser cualquier bebé. Y no es cualquier tipo. De hecho, me lo conozco."

"¿Quién es entonces?" Scaggy demandada.

"Bueno, este chico solía vivir aquí por un rato."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué edad tiene este tipo?"

"Me dijo que tenía 18 años. Pensé que sería como 16, pero en realidad es más viejo. Su nombre es Liam."

"Liam?" Scaggy dijo, acariciándose la barbilla. "Hace apenas unas semanas, he oído que gritar en la cama. ¿Decías algo así como 'Liam, sí'." Hizo un pobre intento de copiar mi voz. "Era un tipo especial para ti?"

"No", me escupió. "Nunca se fue. Todos le gustaba, y luego simplemente se fue. Tal vez incluso caería bien si lo conocía."

"¿Qué? Después de competir para ser el padre de tu hijo?"

"No lo sé. ¿Y ni siquiera me apresure en esto., No quiero que los niños todavía., No tengo nada para ellos para vivir. Todavía estoy atrapado aquí dentro. Yo no saber qué hacer. Si Tracy estaba aquí ... "

"WHOI Tracy?" Scaggy preguntó. "No importa".

"Oh, guardar secretos, ¿verdad?"

"No llames a la olla tetera negro, Scaggy. Usted ha mantenido más secretos para mí. Bien, quieres saber? Tracy era un trabajador de la edad, que habría sabido exactamente qué hacer si ella estuviera aquí. Pero, una carekid que podría haber llamado a mí no me dice nada ".

Scaggy quedó allí sin decir nada. "No estoy listo aún para decir., No he contado esto a nadie. Yo no quiero."

Me agarró de la mano. "Usted me dirá cuando esté listo. Por ahora, sólo voy a salir".

Cabreado, salí de su habitación y se acercó a la mía. A través de mi mente subconsciente, vi rosas ardientes a mi alrededor. Una cascada de cascadas estaban acabando con las llamas. Una canción que estaba tocando y me sentí el calor de mis mantas como me metí en la cama.

La cena era muy callado hoy. Todos desviaron la mirada de mí, incluso Alesha María. Harry también la sensación de que algo iba mal y ni siquiera traer abajo Jeff con él. Carmen se veía tan apologético. Gus movió lentamente el tenedor a través de su comida. Yo no tenía ganas de comer. Después de un tiempo, las cosas empezaron a ponerse normal. Yo no estaba de humor, pero traté de fingir que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara que no me importa!

No sabía cómo iba a durar la noche. Me pasé todo el rato en la cama pensando si Mike me dejaba ir a la escuela. Si todos los profesores y alumnos se enteraría. Si esta pesadilla se acabaría y yo podía despertar.


	16. La historia de Scaggy

A la mañana siguiente, decidí que yo era lo suficientemente bien como para ir a la escuela. Al salir de la casa, oí Scaggy me llame.

"Oi Elektra! Quieres a la litera de nuevo?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Estoy embarazada con sangre!"

"Pero estoy dispuesto a decirle todo ahora."

Así que dejé que me llevara a algún lado. No está cerca del muelle. O todo el camino en Durham. Estábamos en la parte de atrás de la escuela primaria para niños. Había dos bancas alrededor, y me senté en uno para hacer frente a Scaggy por el otro. Llevaba una camisa de color negro con la palabra "Rangolo" en él, con los pantalones vaqueros ajustados en forma y entrenadores blancos.

"Entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?" Le pregunté con escepticismo.

"Supongo que será mejor empezar por el principio. Aún así, es una larga historia sin embargo."

Miré a mi teléfono. "Tenemos tiempo. Es 10 a.m. acaba de ir."

Scaggy exhalado. "Está bien, aquí voy."

**Scaggy Punto de vista**

Me acuerdo de mi primer recuerdo que yo no tenía un padre. Murió un empate hace mucho tiempo, por lo que hasta que tenía unos 5 años de edad, era sólo mi madre y yo en nuestro hogar. Su nombre era Jackie. El que usted me vio mensajes de texto el mes pasado.

Mi madre era una buena persona. Me hizo muy joven, cuando tenía 17 años. Ella era muy bonita, y ella solía poner su maquillaje en la mañana. No es que ella nunca salió. Sé que dije que mi madre había muerto, pero te darás cuenta cuando escuche más de esto.

Un día, cuando yo tenía 5 años, mi madre llegó a la escuela a buscarme desde Hometime. Pero ella no estaba sola, tenía un tío en el brazo. Parecía más viejo que ella y yo nunca lo había visto antes. Tomó este tipo a casa con nosotros, y mientras hablaban, me quedé en mi habitación. Resultó que no era el único que estaba viendo. Nunca quedó el tiempo suficiente con un solo hombre. Así que a lo largo de los primeros años de la escuela primaria, un tipo Diferent solía recoger de la escuela hasta que estaba en el tercer año.

Este hombre parecía muy extraño para mí. Su pelo era más largo que los otros y él parecía muy tonto. Yo no le gusta, pero él estaba allí todos los días con mi madre, así que tuvo que soportar. Así que ahora, teníamos que compartir nuestra casa con este hombre que no me gusta. Y por la noche, mi madre solía ir a alguna parte y déjame en paz con él.

Una noche, yo lo vi. Mamá no estaba allí, así que fue un poco más cerca. Él estaba poniendo algo en su brazo. Una aguja con algo dentro. En ese momento, yo no sabía lo que era, así que le pregunté. Él me dijo que debería probar algunos. Así que lo dejé. Se veía como una inyección para mí, eso es todo. Y a partir de esa noche, me fui a dormir un poco antes de lo habitual. Así, las noches que mi madre salió, mi padrastro solía poner la aguja en mí y me sentí muy raro. Fue drogas. El hombre estaba bombeando heroína dentro de mí cada pocas noches. No podía permanecer despierto en la escuela, y la gente se alejó de mí. No me acordaba de las cosas con tanta claridad. Y entonces lo peor pasó.

Mamá me dijo que quería ir a este lugar fuera de la ciudad para este proyecto que estaba haciendo en la universidad de la universidad. Ella dijo que quería llevar a mi ya mi padrastro - Alex - allí. Pero Alex dijo que no. No podía ir con ella, y según él, no podía ya sea porque tuve que quedarme en la escuela. Yo quería ir, yo no entendía por qué Alex le decía que no. Así, que se fue mientras yo estaba encerrado en casa con Alex. Y las cosas se pusieron más peligroso. Resultó que él quería usarme para sus experimentos de drogas. Así que se puso a su amigo alrededor para tratar de ordenar me fuera con sus pastillas y esas cosas. Pero yo quería que fuera. Sabía que las cosas se estaban haciendo cosas terribles a mi cuerpo. Pero su amigo y él había estado bebiendo, así que vcouldn't tel lthem bien que yo no lo quiero más. Traté de huir cuando se estaba pasando, pero en ese momento, él y su amigo me rodearon y no había escapatoria.

No sé si yo podría decir que este bit, Lex. Yo sólo tenía cerca de 8 años de edad este momento, pero sabía que todo iba mal. Así que trató de morder a la rodilla del hombre cuando éste trató de precisar. Quiero decir, amigo de Alex. Tuvo suerte alll de cosas para probar en mí.

Y en ese momento, yo estaba luchando con tanta fuerza que tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo. Alex nos estaba mirando desde la puerta. Y su amigo ... Bueno, vamos a decir que él estaba a punto de hacer algo tan terrible. Yo sabía lo que iba a venir a mí. No me moví, porque él sacó un cuchillo. Probablemente no quería usarlo en mí de todos modos, sólo para cortar y abrir las bolsitas de drogas, pero lo hizo. Entonces me golpearon físicamente en una especie de repugnante manera. El dolor en realidad comenzó cuando fue violada. Quiero decir, para que eso le pasó a un niño de 8 años, es probable que no se puede imaginar cómo era. Así que traté de alcanzar el Kinfe que estaba allí. El tipo me vio y me golpearon a ella. Y fue entonces cuando él me golpeó aquí. Yo tengo la cicatriz. Mira, Elektra.

Me bajé los pantalones parcialmente y los boxeadores se lo mostrara. Ella lo miró pensativo, como si tratara de recordar algo. Ahora ella sabe lo que realmente tengo.

Así que después de estar allí, me gustaría recordar que había sido violada por un hombre que tenía unos treinta años de edad. No fue una buena sensación. Alex no le importaba que algo así estaba sucediendo en su propia habitación. Por lo tanto, me volví más cuidadoso. Tuve que dejar que ellos hagan lo que quería hacer a mí. Me convertí en su laboratorio de drogas. Me convertí en lo jodido en esa etapa de mi infancia. Hasta que mamá se enteró. Ella me vio un día con Alex clavar una aguja en mí. Y ¿adivinen qué? Ella pensó que yo era el culpable. Nunca se le ocurrió a ella que era Alex y su amigo enfermo que hizo eso para mí. Pero me alegré. Yo pensaba: "Si ella lo echa, entonces yo no tendría que ser parte de esto". Pero era yo el que tenía que irse. Mi propia madre me envió a un hogar de cuidado cuando tenía ocho años. Así que tuve que tratar de vivir sin ella. En los hogares de cuidado, traté de ocultar todo sobre mí. Es por eso que tengo el yeso. Los padres de crianza me echó cuando founbd que yo era un usuario de heroína. Cuando tenía 11 años, la gente me llama Skag, y les dije a todos que me llame Scaggy partir de entonces. Era una marca de mí mismo para mostrar lo que me ha afectado a ser de esta manera. Y por eso me sentí muy cauteloso acerca de tener sexo, lechuga romana no fue algo que hice hace mucho tiempo. En cuanto a mi madre, no he hablado con ella en años, aunque lo intento y SMS a ver si ella va a responder.

"Y esa es la Lex historia completa. ¿Y entiendo por qué me mantenga algo así de ti?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía como si quisiera que me haga más preguntas.

"Elektra. Cualquier otra cosa que usted quería saber?


	17. Quién es el padre?

Era difícil tomar todo esto pulg Él me estaba diciendo a sus más profundos secretos de una vez. Yo le respondí tomando su brazo izquierdo y arrancando el yeso. Lo que vi fue un surco de pinchazos rojos que reveló un hematoma morado. Esto fue terrible.

"Entonces, ¿qué le hace estar tan asustado de los hogares de cuidado?"

Scaggy dijo: "Cuando yo era más joven, cuando entré por primera vez una residencia nueva, gente acostumbrada a conspirar contra mí. Me preguntaron por qué estaba en el cuidado y esas cosas. Se detuvo cuando tenía 14 años, y desde entonces me no quería hablar con la gente sobre él ".

"¿Qué pasa con todos tus amigos de Durham? ¿Cómo los encuentran y saben al respecto?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Me reuní con ellos a través de una casa de cuidado, y algunos de la escuela. Nosotros no hablamos sobre ello cada vez que nos encontramos."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con él entonces? ¿Vas a buscar a Alex que tipo? ¿Y su madre?"

"Alex es probablemente muerto, porque él es un drogadicto. Y mamá, no sé qué hacer con ella. Tal vez podría buscar y decirle que no era mi culpa."

Y acerca de este bebé? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Yo no lo quiero para nada. Pero ¿y si fuera Scaggy de? Él puede ser que desee, después de todo.

"Creo que puede ser que desee para encontrar al padre de este niño ahora. Entonces puedo decidir qué hacer."

Scaggy dijo: "Voy a ir con usted. Puede ser que necesite algo como semen o el pelo para probar la identidad."

* * *

Así que nos fuimos a la clínica local. Tuve que hablar en privado con el ginecólogo sobre todo desde que tenía sólo 15 años.

"Y el padre del niño, ¿qué edad tiene?" El médico dijo.

"Uh, bueno, veo que está la cosa. No sé que es lo correcto en el momento." El médico escribió algo, y yo apuesto a que se piensa "puta" o alguna otra cosa igual. De todas formas, debe de haber pasado por esto muchas veces. En caso de que él pensaba que mi novio cogió y corrió, me dijo: "Uno de ellos me está esperando en la clínica, ¿podría venir en lo que podría averiguar si era él?"

"Así que por eso has venido aquí, entonces. Bien, traerlo aquí, y yo haré el resto".

* * *

Me quedé allí mientras que el ginecólogo hizo algunas pruebas en mí y corrió este dispositivo para poner en mi interior para encontrar algunas de las células de mi bebé. "Puesto que usted es más de un mes embarazada, estas pruebas pueden no ser muy clara o precisa, por lo que sólo marcar esto como un demo."

"Bien bien", entendí.

"Ahora", el doctor continuó: "Tenemos un cuerpo celular de su novio-¿cómo se llama?"

"Scaggy", le dije.

"De acuerdo. Bueno, voy a correr el otro para ver si los partidos de ADN. No debería tomar mucho tiempo. No más de una hora."

Así que tuvimos que esperar. "¿Estás nervioso?"

Scaggy dijo: "Un poco".

"¿Te importa si usted era el padre?"

Scaggy se pasó las manos por el pelo. "No sé Lex. Yo no creo en tener una muy temprana".

"Usted me dijo antes que no quería tener hijos."

"Yo no", respondió él, sin rodeos. "Pero usted, ¿verdad? Si es mío, ¿la guardas?"

"Pfft. No lo sé. Bueno, su padre, o quien quiera que sea, es un idiota. Eso es usted y Liam estoy hablando. De todos modos, voy a abortar., No me importa si es un niño o una niña. " ¿He? El embarazo no es tan mí. Todo esto es una estupidez.

"Los resultados de Elektra Perkins," llamó al doctor. Scaggy y yo fuimos a ver de qué se trataba.

"Ahora, Scaggy, su célula corporal no coincide con ninguno de los ADN del feto, significa que el bebé no es suyo. Sin embargo, como he dicho antes, los resultados pueden no ser claros, lo que significa que parte del ADN puede estar presente en una etapa posterior de la gestación. Si usted quiere "esperar hasta entonces ..."

"No, gracias, quiero un aborto antes de los dos meses".

El médico me miró. "Aborto es una mala cosa joven señorita. Este niño que llevas tiene un latido del corazón. Cuando ..."

"No me importa", grité. "No es mi hijo. No llevo nada orinando más". Tomé Scaggy por el brazo. "Vamos a ir ahora."


	18. Dice Sapphire

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, Lex, que usted sabe que no soy yo?"

"¿No tienes aún un poco decepcionado?" Le pregunté. Scaggy no respondió. "Quiero saber si se trata de Liam, Scaggy. Voy a volver a Durham."

"Por su cuenta?"

"Sí. A menos que quieras venir conmigo."

"No, gracias. I; sólo voy a decirle a Mike que te has ido a algún Necesitas tiempo por su cuenta.".

"Quiero que vengas."

"Y poner con el otro?"

"Usted no tendrá que hacerlo."

* * *

Así Scaggy terminaron viniendo conmigo. Él conocía el camino después de todo.

"¿Crees que aún viviré allí después de un mes?" Le pregunté extrañada.

"Ellos?" Scaggy parecía perplejo.

"No importa".

No se molestó en explicar que este Sapphire niña vivía con Liam. En el hotel, entré, tratando de recordar el camino.

¿En qué habitación estaba? Era el 3-algo-algo, eso es todo lo que sabía. Terminé yendo a mi antigua habitación 420 y encontrar el camino desde allí. Me acerqué a la habitación 370 y llamó. Me quedé un poco lejos de la puerta en caso de que nadie sabía que se quedó en esa habitación. Pero fue Sapphire quien respondió. Ella parecía tan sorprendido como ella era la última vez que nos vimos.

"Elektra? Tú estás aquí otra vez? ¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Oh, yo en realidad vine aquí a hablar con Liam".

"¿Qué? Liam no está disponible."

"¿Eh?" Si hubiera salido de aquí?

"Está en la ducha en este momento, ¿quieres esperar por él?"

"Por supuesto". Entré en la casa y se sentó en la cama de satén. Había un dibujo en la cama de Sapphire, presumiblemente hecho por ella. Era una pieza de trabajo se precipitó sobre papel blanco de dos figuras, una mujer y un niño pequeño. Las caras no se había elaborado en todavía, pero supuse que estaban destinados a ser retratando.

"Tú y Harry?"

"¿Qué? Ah, sí, el proyecto que estamos haciendo en este momento es la familia. Me gustaría que pudieran ver esto ahora mismo. Ah, sí, ¿por qué no se lo dices?"

"Oh, ahora mismo, no estoy realmente en un estado de ánimo de hablar con los compañeros de casa ahora mismo."

Sapphire hizo una mueca mohín. "Oh, ¿qué pasó? Se te cayó una bomba Elektra en ellos?"

"No, es peor que eso. Es ... complicado." Miré a la vez. Fue 18:20. Sapphire volvió a continuar su artpiece de familia.

Entonces Liam salió. Llevaba una rosa-PINK-bata alrededor de su cuerpo completo con mullidas zapatillas blancas. Su pelo estaba enmarañado abajo con la humedad y el pecho se reveló como una forma de V debajo de la bata.

Él sólo me di cuenta de que se sienta en su cama. "Whoa, ¿de dónde vienes?" Su barba era cada vez más grande. Se rodeó la parte inferior de su rostro con sus patillas, pero no era espesa. Era casi sexy. Me imaginé que mis labios contra los pelos, picazón mientras besaba su cuello.

"Yo era invisible y me decidí a aparecer", le dije. "No, en serio, acabo de llegar a tener una pequeña charla."

"¿Qué pasa?" Miró a Sapphire.

"No me pregunte," dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ven, siéntate, es una especie de privado". Me levanté para hablar. "La cosa es que um, I ', (embarazada)", le dije la última palabra en voz baja. "Y el ADN de mi novio no coincidir con la de mi bebé, así que me preguntaba si te gustaría probar y comprobar."

Liam no tenía ni idea. Yo le recordé. "Nosotros tuvimos sexo, ¿no?"

Liam parecía un zafiro para ver si ella le escuchaba. "Sí, pero me dijo que se tomaría la píldora del día después".

"Estaba borracho! ¿Cómo voy a recordar algo que dije? Necesito una célula del cuerpo de usted."

"Elektra. No trates de decir que soy el padre de la bebé".

"Bueno, yo no lo estoy manteniendo de todos modos, sólo quería saber si es tuyo."

"¿Estoy oyendo bien?" dijo Sapphire. Se volvió hacia Liam. "No me digas que lo has hecho con ella!"

Liam dijo: "Esto fue hace un rato."

Sapphire me enfrentaba. "Wow, no sabía que se podía ser tan puta! Eres casi 3 años más joven que yo, y yo no voy por ahí de esa manera."

"Oh, cállate Saff. ¿Por qué estás viviendo con él en este hotel de todos modos?"

"¿Perdón? Usted no puede mantener las piernas cerradas. ¿He oído que estás embarazada? Cuándo fue eso? Y como no podía ser otra cosa que ver con Liam?"

"OK!" -Grité. "Te lo dije. Hemos follado más de un mes, y yo no quiero abortar al bebé hasta que me enteré de quién es el padre."

Sapphire dijo: "Good Riddance! Liam tiene su propio bebé para cuidar de todas formas!"

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. "Ustedes dos? ¡No lo hiciste?"

"No, por supuesto que no", dijo Liam. "Se refiere a mi sobrina. Ella es la esposa de mi hermano en el momento, pero yo la cuide a veces porque mi hermano está enfermo en el hospital."

"Nunca me dijo nada de esto antes", mencionó yo.

"Duh, por eso vive conmigo en este hotel", dijo Sapphire. ¿Qué? Me dijo que se mudó de la casa de Jack. ¿Por qué ocultar esto de mí? Uf, he tenido suficiente de estas mentiras. Scaggy me estaba esperando en la puerta en este momento. Me acerqué a él.

"No, vamos a hablar Elektra", llamado Liam.

"No, no vamos a ninguna parte", dijo Sapphire. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Sapphire celebración en traje de Liam para evitar que él me seguía. Fue entonces cuando la rove quitó él, y allí estaba él, de pie en su traje de cumpleaños. Nunca he visto un rostro más mortificado que el suyo.

"Oh, eso es malo", le dije. Pero me tomó un buen vistazo.

"Whoa siento Liam," dijo Zafiro tímidamente, dejando Liam recoger la bata. Todavía me queda, y dijo a Scaggy: "Vamos a ir. Era una pérdida de tiempo sangriento".

"Liam dijo:" Espera, "y Zafiro no lo detuvo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté.

"Mira, yo sólo quería dar explicaciones".

"Sólo tienes que parar. ¿Por qué quieres follar conmigo si tiene una sobrina a atender. ¿No sabes que yo podría obtener preggers?"

"No, la cosa es que mi hermano ha estado enfermo en el hospital porque ha contraído alguna enfermedad rara. Su esposa no podía lidiar con un bebé, así que se trasladó a este hotel mientras ella se encarga de ella. Eso es realmente todo. Nunca supe que te gustaría quedar embarazada. "

"Bueno, yo soy. Y voy a comprobar si usted es el padre". Me extendió la mano a la barba y se quitó un par de pelos, mientras que él se estremeció.

"Si alguna vez desea visitarnos, después yo, y mi hijo o hija va a estar viviendo en Elm Tree".

Scaggy abrió la boca en eso. "Realmente no estoy guardando", le dije. "¿Quieres sostener esto?" Me refería al pelo de la barba.

"No, gracias", dijo. "Vamos a ir."


	19. Segunda prueba de ADN

No salimos Durham inmediatamente. Quería volver a la clínica más cercana para averiguar de una vez por todas si Liam era el padre. ¿Me importa? No mucho. Liam no parecía importarle que estaba embarazada en absoluto. Uno pensaría que un hombre tendría alguna simpatía!

Ya que no se firmó ningún hospital en Durham locales, que tenía que proporcionar todos los detalles del NHS a la vez y esperar aún más tiempo. Me di cuenta de que Scaggy estaba impaciente. No ha comido durante horas, y los brazos de Scaggy temblaban. ¿Él aún anhelan la heroína?

Finalmente, a las 8:00 pm, mi tiempo ha estado aquí. Tuve que ir a través de toda la fase de nuevo, una doctora de cheques a través de mí.

"Y tienes una muestra de ADN para comprobarlo? Me refiero a la del padre, por supuesto." Ella dudaba de que una niña de 15 años le han dado las cosas correctas.

"En realidad, lo tengo aquí mismo", le dije, tomando las mechón de pelo de mi bolsillo y se la entregó a la mujer.

Parecía reacio. "Uh, ¿dónde exactamente lo sacaste de vello corporal?"

"¿Por quién me tomas?" Pero me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en muchas ideas que me podía dar por. Me relajé. "Es de la barba."

Así que tuve que esperar hasta que llegaron las células correctas extraídas de mi hijo para que coincida con el pelo de Liam.

Regresó unos minutos más tarde y dijo que los resultados se daría a mí en un sobre. Diferente al método en Newcastle.

Así que me fui a la sala de espera para contar Scaggy, pero no pude encontrarlo. ¿Él me abandonó aquí? En mi propia cerca, a la noche en esta ciudad extraña?

Estaba equivocado. Él estaba en el taller de abdomen. Y el hombre hizo un montón de comida.

"Pensé que me queda!" He dicho.

"Ahora, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque, he pensado que estaría decepcionado con el resultado. Quiero decir, no importa, ¿verdad?"

"Realmente no me importa. Kids te aten. ¿Y tus tetas conseguirá mordido por ellos. Me gustan como son."

Eso me hizo sentir asqueroso. Scaggy y no ha tenido ningún contacto sexual durante casi un mes.

"Elektra Perkins," llamó la recepcionista. "Su envoltura está lista. Ve a recoger desde la sala remota".

¡Qué nombre tan estúpido. Esta habitación tenía un par de niños dishelleved separados por una ventana de vidrio de los médicos.

Le dije mi nombre a través de los aitholes y el tipo me dio el sobre.

* * *

Scaggy y yo estuvimos en el vestíbulo. Yo no quería irme antes de comprobar si Liam era el padre del niño.

"Lo abres," le dije Scaggy.

Puse mis manos en mi cara y esperó. Podía oír Scaggy rasga abierto para leerlo:

"Mandy Elektra Perkins. Resultados del Lote 1 muestra de ADN del folículo algo de duración palabra al lado de algo Lote 2 muestra de ADN núcleo patrón correspondiente al 50%. Debajo dice que Batch 1 ... es el padre. Así es Liam?"

"Oh, por supuesto. Estoy decepcionado sin embargo."

"¿Por qué? Ya sabía que tenía que ser él si no yo."

Quité mis manos de mi cara. "Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser él Él no es todo eso. Él ha cambiado ahora, y no tiene alojamiento adecuado".

"¿Usted quiere que el mío?"

"¿Quién da? Ni siquiera puedo recordar nada de sexo. No importa. Y tengo que conseguir el aborto tan pronto como sea posible. Ya en Newcastle".

"Pero, ¿qué le vas a decir a los otros?"

"Lo que sea. Ellos no pueden saber que estaba embarazada alguna vez. ¿O me iré a vivir solo. Tal vez pedir al consejo que darme un piso para cuando tengo 16 años."

"Um, sí eso. Iba a decir ..."

"Olvídalo", le dije, levantándose. "Quiero volver ahora".

Nunca llegué a oír lo que Scaggy me iba a decir. Pero yo no estaba escuchando realmente, por lo que acaba de salir de la clínica, para coger el primer tren de vuelta.


	20. Heroína

"Se escapó otra vez?" Mike preguntó, en la oficina.

"No, yo sólo bunked fuera de la escuela, y yo regresé," Fue alrededor de las 9pm en estos momentos.

"¿En qué estabas pensando? Si necesita algún tiempo fuera de la escuela debido a su condición, entonces usted necesita para hablar con nosotros."

"¿En qué condiciones? Ni siquiera estoy embarazada, sólo estaba bromeando la otra vez. Así fue Carmen". Me estaba mintiendo, por supuesto, pero no había manera de que alguien aquí se va a saber lo que siempre fui preggers.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan molesto ayer? Nadie habló durante el resto de la noche."

Pensé en una mala excusa. "Oh, sólo estaba actuando. Mi profesor de teatro me dijo que debo tomar mi talento fuera de la escuela."

"OK Elektra". Mike habló con firmeza. "Esto tiene que parar. Lo que usted está haciendo, simplemente no lo hacen porque se trata de hacer las cosas complicadas por aquí. Y si no se detienen, entonces voy a tener que llamar a sus padres para decirles que nosotros" vamos a llevar a una residencia diferente ".

"¿Qué por qué?"

"Nunca he estado tan disruptivo antes, y está causando problemas a los otros housemates. Algunos padres adoptivos no nos puede visitar en caso de que algo malo le sucede mientras estás aquí."

"Oh, cállate tú viejo. Nada malo va a pasar con mi alrededor. Es Scaggy quiere hablar, porque si usted no ha notado, los problemas comenzaron cuando él vino aquí".

Salí de la habitación hecho una furia y se fue arriba. Vi Scaggy que me preguntó lo que le dije a Mike.

"Yo le dije que no estoy embarazada. Eso es verdad, ¿no? Yo no voy a tener esto mucho más tiempo".

"Usted va a hacer el camino más largo o el corto camino?"

"¿Qué?" Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de la terminación.

"Oh. Si el camino más largo es un aborto, el camino corto que ...?"

Scaggy dijo una sola palabra. "Heroína".

"¿Eh?" ¿He oído bien? "Smack?"

"Sí".

"Pero ..." Pensé realmente duro. "¿No me digas que dejaste todo eso? Quiero decir, cuando tenías 9? ¿O es que no te he oído bien?"

Scaggy me llevó a su habitación. "Me han detenido. Pero sigo unos pocos bits en algún lugar, en caso de que lo necesite con urgencia."

¿Qué hizo lo necesitas? Sin duda, no hay nada en el mundo que podría ser de utilidad para.

Scaggy sacó el envoltorio de papel de aluminio de poco dentro de una caja guardaba, y vi las cosas que le había obsesionado tanto que él mismo lleva su nombre.

"No, yo no lo quiero. ¿Cómo es que me va a hacer perder a mi bebé?"

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pasarse un poco de ella, y se pone en su interior. No te destruiría. Pero, hay que mezclarlo con un poco de líquido para que funcione correctamente. Confía en mí, lo leí en alguna parte, que solían hacerlo para deshacerse de un bebé no deseado ".

Las palabras "antes" no me parece correcto. ¿Y si esta manera dejaron de hacerlo porque era letal? Pero, de nuevo, fue idea de Scaggy. Cuando tuvo alguna vez una cosa mala para mí?

Así, durante la cena, tuve la lámina conmigo, para añadir el tortazo a mi plato. Lo hice cuando nadie estaba mirando. Me refiero a cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirando.

Gus estaba sentado frente a mí. "¿Por qué fue que la sal marrón?"

Por suerte, todo el mundo estaba en sus propias conversaciones.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Eso era una especie de golpe especial-em-muertos sal".

"¿Eso significa que te vas a morir cuando lo comes?"

"No, es sólo una expresión."

Gus dijo: "¿Cuál es tu cara tiene que ver con esto?"

"¿Qué? Oh, no es mi expresión facial, es sólo una expresión expresión. Oh lo olvides."

Bajé la vista hacia la comida y vio que no tenía una sopa con ella. Scaggy dice que debo tener la heroína con un poco de agua. Pero la heroína no era para consumo! Fue por inyección. De todos modos, puse algo de la comida en la boca y, con ella, puse agua.

Carmen hizo una mueca. "Eurgh, ¿por qué haces eso Elektra?" Todo el mundo me miraba ahora. Desesperadamente tragó todo, y la comida fue por mi garganta. Espero que esto iba a funcionar.

"Elektra? ¿Estás bien?" Alesha preguntó María.

"Mmmhm", le dije de nuevo.

Puse más bocados del plato, pronto todo el mundo me miraba.

"¿Qué te pasa mucho?" Miré la cara Scaggy, que era inexpresivo. Inexpresiva me recordó a Gus, así que miré a él, y él dejó de comer para escribir en su cuaderno.

"Elektra", dijo Gina. "Su cara está mirando un poco pálida, ya sabes."

"No, estoy bien", le dije, entre tragos.

Me puse de pie frente a la mesa y esto fue un error. Pasé por delante de todos.


	21. Algo que falta

Yo estaba recostado en alguna parte, se sentía como una cama.

Abrí los ojos y se incorporó. Era una cama. Nut no el mío. La habitación era demasiado brillante. Tenía cortinas en el lado derecho de me, y una puerta recta. No había nadie más en la habitación.

Bueno, por supuesto! Es un hospital. Me olvidé de lo que lo último que recordaba era. Había un botón para el lado de mí. Me presionado.

Muy pronto, una enfermera entró con una tablilla. Ella dijo: Oh bueno que estás despierto. "

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Se acaba de ir 13:00". Ella me dijo que la fecha también. "Ayer por la noche, su hijo de dos careworkers te trajo aquí, Gina y Melanie. Pensaron que había sido comida envenenada. Pero resulta que había comido algunas cosas muy desagradables. Y mi pregunta es, ¿por qué lo puso en su comida ? "

Yo remebered todo ahora. "Ohh, era que Gus. Debió de ser."

"¿Me estás diciendo que un tal Gus, te dije que poner drogas en su propio alimento."

"No, yo estaba diciendo que debe haber sido Gus que te dije que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas, y él era el único que me ve."

"Sí, me he dado cuenta. Él le dijo a su careworker Gina eso".

"¡No! Así que Gina lo sabe." Melanie Jay entró en la habitación. La enfermera le vio. "OK, ahora que estás aquí, ¿por qué no decirle todo lo que ha pasado?" Ella salió de la habitación.

"Sólo dime lo que sabes", me exigió que Melanie.

"Está bien, pero es mejor de lo que piensas."

**Melanie POV**

Yo estaba en la oficina, con Mike, cuando oí los gritos de asombro. Todo el mundo se sorprendió justo, todos dejaron de comer para comprobar lo que estaba en goinh.

Gus se acercó a Gina. "Yo vi todo. Al comienzo de la comida, vi Elektra poner un poco de sal marrón en su alimento de una lámina. Le pregunté '¿Por qué fue que el marrón sal' y ella dijo que es 'knock-em-muertos sal'. "

"Espera, espera Gus", le dije. "Cuéntame".

Gus me dijo que le estaban poniendo los alimentos y el agua en la boca al mismo tiempo. Eso me recordó un antiguo remedio que hey solía tener que evitar que los bebés no deseados, incluyendo la heroína. Entonces me acordé de Scaggy. Dijo que en su expediente que era un golpe de usuario, y puse dos y dos juntos.

Me acerqué a Scaggy. "Lo hiciste, ¿verdad?"

Él no respondió. "Scaggy de esa manera es muy peligroso. Estás poniendo la vida de Elektra en peligro!"

Él dijo: "Ella no lo quiere de todos modos!" Así que sólo se detuvo cuando Gina dice "Call y una ambulancia!"

Yo le dije: "No hay necesidad de eso. Sé exactamente lo que es." Saqué mi teléfono y llamé a este hospital. No quería que el hogar de cuidado en un escándalo si la policía se contactó. Sabía que esto enfermera llamada Tenik que fue a la escuela de medicina conmigo. Así que decidí contactar con ella.

"Ven pronto, necesito tu ayuda!"

Gina y yo llevamos el cuerpo de Elektra a Tenik coche, y ella nos llevó al hospital. Ella le dieron una habitación inmediatamente.

"Ve y dile a los demás que ella va a estar bien", le dije a Gina. "Me quedaré aquí para tratar con el papeleo".

Gina se fue y yo hablamos a Tenik. "Recuerda que forma esa chica en nuestra clase de Biología intentó de su bebé? Eso es lo que esta chica lo hizo." Tenik se sorprendió, y ella tuvo que operar en su cuerpo para eliminar las cosas malas. Me alojé aquí durante horas, hasta que los médicos llegaron a mí.

"Elektra Perkins ya no está embarazada", dijo uno de ellos. "La cantidad repentina de heroína mató a su hijo. Usted le dice que cuando se despierte." Después de decir eso, yo estaba pensando que ella se alegrará de oírlo. Yo no podía decirle inmediatamente. Ella todavía estaba dormido.


	22. Cuerpo de retorno

**Elektra POV**

"Así que nadie más lo sabe?" Le pregunté.

"Nadie. Acabo de decirle a todo el mundo esta mañana que le dieron comida envenenada. Scaggy era el único que no me creyó".

"Y no me voy a mover de Elm Tree?"

"Hay que hablar de ello con Mike."

* * *

De vuelta en Elm Tree unas horas más tarde. Me sentía mareado (después de tener una pequeña operación) y vacío (que no estaba embarazada ya).

Todo el mundo se acercó a mí para ver si yo estaba bien. O les dije que me sentía un poco cansado, y Melanie fue conmigo a la oficina.

"Elektra", dijo Mike. Bienvenidos de nuevo en el hospital. Veo que has vuelto, ahora les puedo decir acerca de los cambios por ahora. "

"No me digas que me estoy cubierta de césped."

"Bueno, no, no lo eres." ¡Muy bien! "Melanie me habló de lo que pasó, parece que hubo alguna intoxicación alimentaria por ahí. Significa que tengo que tener cuidado de mi cocina ahora mismo, je je. Pero ella dijo que nunca estuvo embarazada en absoluto. Sería muy extraño si tenemos que mover simplemente por no estar embarazada, por lo que te vas a quedar aquí.

"Genial", dije. "No tienes que empacar mis maletas".

"Espera Elektra", llamada Melanie. "Creo que hay algo más."

Había. Mike dijo, "Desafortunadamente, Scaggy ha sido demasiado problema durante toda su estancia aquí en la segunda de julio-en cuanto que es 16 -.. Él se va a mudarse a una casa que le había dado el consejo"

"¿Qué? Eso es como en dos semanas. ¿No suelen esperar un poco antes de enviar uno? ¿Cómo ya encontrarle una casa?"

"Hemos estado planeando para él tan pronto como usted se escapó por primera vez."

"Pero, si se ha ido, ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de hablar con él? Yo no soy 16, hasta septiembre".

"La separación se hará bien. Ya es hora de su comportamiento mejorado." Decidí que era el momento de salir de la oficina.

"Al igual que mi comportamiento puede ser peor", murmuré.

* * *

"Así que supongo que estas son las últimas dos semanas que te veré luego," le dije Scaggy.

"Sí," dijo. "Pero estoy contento de ver que no estás embarazada ya. Parece que vomitó a una pelota de playa ahora."

"Cállate", le dije. "De todos modos, creo que las cosas van a ser mucho más normal sin ti. Volver a la forma en que estaban antes de que llegara."

"Sí, aburrido. No hay más niños aquí, excepto para Gus, Frank y Harry. Ellos son los extraños."

"Exactamente. Pero son nada como Liam, por lo menos."

"¡Guau, qué un pinchazo que era, no sé lo que viste en él."

Pensé en una razón por la que lo hice. Creo que es debido a la forma en que solía ser cuando vivía aquí. Y acabo de comprender, ésta solía ser su habitación hace unos años. "Yo tenía razón. ¿Cómo no me doy cuenta de que la antigua habitación de Liam era el lugar donde había estado durmiendo Scaggy pulg

"Oh. Bueno, no puedo dejar de estar en su habitación. Así que, volviendo a la escuela la próxima semana?"

"Sí. Fin de Año 10 se acerca. ¿Y tú? Ir a la universidad pronto?"

"Oh, sí. Pero ni siquiera he aplicado a cualquier momento. Oh, bueno, puede ser divertido, trasladándose a Londres.

Me sentí como si perdiera mi tierra. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que te estás moviendo todo el camino hasta allí?"

"Es lo que dijo Mike."

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.


	23. dejando día

Fue Scaggy de 16 de alrededor de 19:00. Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de estar para despedirlo. Sólo había estado en esta casa de cuidado durante unos 2 meses, pero que había cometido un gran impacto.

"Scaggy", dijo Mike. "El taxi de Londres va a llegar en un par de horas para asegurarse de que no sea demasiado tarde."

Scaggy pelo estaba hecho de otra manera. Ahora que estaba más tiempo, lo arregló con un poco de laca para el cabello para mantener su posición natural. Algunos de nosotros había conseguido lo presente, no sé si era porque se iba o porque era su cumpleaños.

Yo estaba mirando hacia atrás en los acontecimientos de este año. Había sido loco, todo por culpa de un niño. Bueno, técnicamente dos niños, uno de los cuales había hecho más daño sin llegar a ser una parte de mi vida.

"Elektra? ¿Me vas a perder?" Scaggy llegó tan cerca que podía oler su colonia.

"¡Qué pregunta más estúpida", le dije. "Por supuesto que soy."

"Vamos a caminar fuera un poco. Ya es demasiado congestionada por aquí."

Así que dejé que me llevara al jardín, por el swing.

"Espera, Scaggy, que estaba destinado a hablar contigo sobre algo. Y eso era, su nombre real. Nunca lo supe."

"¿En serio?" Tenía coraje holandés justo en ese momento. "Mi nombre es Calder Luseq. Extraño, ¿no es así?"

Eso era lo más extraño nombre que yo había oído. ¿Por qué parecía tener un efecto agradable sobre mí?

"Miles mejor que mi nombre Mandy. No sé por qué ni siquiera dejar que la gente te llame Scaggy. Calder es grande."

"Sí, antes de ir por ese nombre, solía dejar que la gente me llama CALD".

"Cald." Sostuve ese nombre y nunca dejarlo ir. "Caldwell", le dije de nuevo. "Nunca dejes que nadie te llaman por ese nombre pomposo Scaggy. Es estúpido".

"Por el bien de esta noche, lo haré", respondió.

"Cald?" Yo dije, obsesivamente con su verdadero nombre.

"Sí Elektra?" Él contestó, llamándome por mi nombre preferido.

"Creo que ... quiero decir ahora que tienes 16 años, usted debe tratar de encontrar realmente su madre en lugar de tratar de contactar con ella. Explíquele todo lo que sentía."

"Pero, yo no sé qué esperar, aunque. Ella podría no ser tan agradable después de todos estos años. No puedo mirarla por mi cuenta. Necesito a alguien más allí."

Yo estaba preparado para esto. "Bueno, yo podría estar allí para usted si usted me necesita. Como tú estabas allí para mí. Hazme saber las cosas que quería ocultar."

"Oh, y yo iba a decir algo ese día en el hospital de Durham fue la siguiente:. Cuando me mude a mi nueva casa concejo en Londres, yo estaba pensando en lo mucho que te extrañaría I don '. t conozco a nadie en Londres en estos momentos, así que estaba pensando, cuando tienes 16 años en septiembre, se puede pedir Mike / Gina / Melanie redirigir su visita a la mina? Me refiero a que, tan pronto como tienes 16, se mueven en conmigo? "

Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

"Sí, definitivamente. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? Me, de trasladarse a Londres, que va a ser as. Aunque voy a tener que ir a una nueva escuela y todo. Año 11, mientras que usted estará en universidad. No importa. "

"De lo que Elektra. No estaba seguro de si estaría de acuerdo la última vez." Me tomó la mano y la hizo Scaggy ojos de cordero en él. Expresión tonta, lo sé, pero me sentía poética. Nos trasladamos a la zona de oscilación, detrás de los arbustos. Volví la cabeza mientras Scaggy-Calder-inclinó su.

Estaba sobrio, y no fuera de mi cabeza, por lo que este acto no era algo descuidado o desaseado en absoluto. Mi boca estaban encima de él, y que era tan sensual, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él apoyado contra el árbol. Su aroma es fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como el bloqueo que atrapó nuestro abrazo.

Cuando todo terminó, miré al cielo. El cielo nocturno de verano estaba mirando hacia nosotros.

"Elektra?" dijo Calder, todavía sujetando mi cintura. "Tengo una sugerencia más para esta noche."

"¿Y qué sería eso?" Pregunté, aunque un pelo de distancia era la respuesta que yo pensaba que ya sabía.

"Para terminar de mi 16, antes de entrar al taxi, hay algo que hacer. Vamos a salir esta noche!"


	24. Adiós Don

Cald y no meterse en problemas en la noche del 2 de julio de 2013, ya que llegamos en Elm Tree tan sólo 15 minutos antes de su taxi llegó.

No teníamos un walkabout fantasía a través de Newcastle, no una reunión con amigos. Era sólo para nosotros dos, en un viaje normal alrededor de la ciudad, a través de los lagos y fuera de los parques. Era la última noche de Newcastle que Cald vio.

A las 8:45 pm, estábamos en la puerta de entrada a Elm Tree, CALD empaquetar todo lo que necesitaba para cuando el taxi llegó. Estábamos todos, excepto para Harry y Jody, que estaban en las ventanas, mirando a sus horas de acostarse.

"Espera Elektra, tengo que darte algo. Cualquier cosa que le recuerde de mí, ahora ¿dónde está?" Cald metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y encontró un sobre. "Es parte del dinero que he guardado desde Justin. Sólo tienes que tomar en caso de que necesite en el verano."

Yo quería darle algo también. Así que saqué mi resaltado en azul. "Aquí", le dije, entregándole a él. "Así que usted podría tener una parte de mí mientras esté en Londres."

10 minutos más tarde, el taxi vino. Mike y Gina ayudó a Cald poner sus cosas en el maletero del taxi que lo llevara a la estación de tren.

Lo vi entrar. Y el taxi sólo se alejó hacia el sur. En pocas horas, Cald estaría en Londres, en algún lugar de una casa de protección. Va a ser muy temprano en la mañana, cuando llegue, me dije. Y no es Londres un lugar tan peligroso?

Agarrando el sobre en la mano, me fui a mi habitación y la abrió. Había un montón de dinero en ella, veinte notas de la libra denominaciones, pero no conté a todos. Había algo más también.

Era un Charmbracelet plata. ¿Cuándo se consiga esto para mí? Busqué en las partes interiores de la misma y vio que había grabado algo escrito. Al principio pensé que era la marca de la pulsera, pero una mirada más atenta me dijo que fue añadido recientemente. Decía "Cald Elektra y para siempre".

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Pasaron algunos meses pasado y que había tenido un verano interesante. Fuimos en un día de fiesta (el hogar de cuidado) a un lugar en Somerset.

Me pasé un poco del dinero que Cald me había dado en las cosas que yo quería, y las cosas que yo le daré, la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

A finales de septiembre de 2013, que finalmente se mudó de la casa de Elm Tree, y vivió con Cald. Tomó un poco de tiempo, porque el consejo no estaban muy seguros en dejar que dos niños de cuidado vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Pero todavía nos permitió sin embargo. Y tengo mis reflejos azules detrás de Cald.

Nuestro apartamento estaba en Islington. Mientras estábamos fuera en periodos de vacaciones, Caldwell y fui a buscar ayuda médica para él. Yo le convenció para obtener su cicatriz de por vida en la ingle fijo; no necesitaba una marca como eso.

Yo estaba con él cuando recibió puntos de sutura hecho. hey hizo muchas preguntas, pero le permitió pasar y hacer el trabajo.

Le dolía, las cicatrices cosidas, y tuvo que dejarlo debajo de un vendaje alrededor de un mes. Cuando hubo terminado, su piel se veía fresco y suave. Y él no tenía nada más para recordarle su pasado, excepto por su yeso, que se quedó a cargo de su médico de cabecera.

Había una cosa que queda por hacer. Ve a buscar a su madre.

"Me enteré de dónde está", gritó. "Me puse en contacto a las autoridades y me dieron un número y dirección."

"Vamos a ir allí, entonces," dije, arreglar los cordones de mis zapatos.

"Está en Exeter", dijo Caldwell. "Listo para compensar?"

"Sí, cualquier cosa por ti, Caldwell, sólo para asegurarse de que su mamá sabe que estás a salvo y bien ahora."

Estuvimos fuera ahora, a la estación de tren, tan sensible como pudimos. Calder Luseq y Perkins Mandy, salir de nuestra atención-kid el pasado y el próximo paso hacia la edad adulta.

**EL FINAL**


End file.
